Adventures of Marley and Mage in Their Epic Quest for Love!
by luvdawinx
Summary: A fangirl with awesome powers and her magical imaginary friend who came to life set on a series of epic and hilariously funny adventures with the one the fangirl loves! Who is that person? None other than the cute and sexy blonde himself! WARNING: Rated T for some mild violence, weird humor, language, etc. Maybe some Yuuram if you're nice! Please R&R or else!
1. Chapter 1: Yay to Imagination!

**Summary: A fangirl obsessing over romance and her imaginary friend who came to life set on a series of epic and hilariously funny adventures in search for the one they love! Who is that person? None other than the cute and sexy blonde himself! WARNING: Rated T for some harsh humor, language, etc. Don't like Wolfram? Well then SCREW YOU! Please R&R or else!**

**Notes: I do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" because if I did then I'd be in a relationship with Wolfram! Eventually more of the characters will arrive, along with my very own army of OCs! This is extremely OOC, but will have references to episodes and stuff! I really want people to review and give me suggestions of what should happen next or maybe add them to the story or SOMETHING! Not many of my stories get reviews, even if tons of people do read them, so for once I wish that you guys would review and make me a happy chick! Peep peep!**

**Someone please help this girl by doing what she says because she wrote this while on a sugar high! For lunch yesterday she ate 13 Girl Scout shortbread cookies, a chocolate chip cookie given to her by her science teacher, and a science classmate gave her his peanut butter and macadamia cookie that truly spiked it! Thanks a lot, Josh! Oh, and to you too, Mr. P! . (This info is real!)**

**Oh, and btw, a few of these chapters may be confusing because the author thinks it'd be fun to randomly write chapters in different point of views. But most of the time it should be third person. Just a heads up!**

**Another heads up! If the author happens to mention any stories/authors, just remember that the mentioned stuff are not hers but to the authors that may be mentioned as well!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yay to Imagination!

(Third Person)

Within the house in San Diego, on the second floor to the right, in a room filled with pink and white, but mainly pink, on a large pink and green bed, sat up a twelve-year-old girl on her iPhone 4 with a black LIFEPROOF case. Usually a teen, or a tween since her 13th birthday is still in two months, would use her phone for texting or calling, but this girl is no ordinary tween. What does she do on her phone when her parents aren't looking? She reads fan-fictions. Then after reading she'd sometimes review or PM (private message) the author on her opinions.

Usually someone her age who might actually like this stuff would look for stories about books or maybe even cartoons, but let's take the time again to realize that she is no ordinary girl. What does she read fanfics about then? She reads fanfics about Japanese manga/anime.

It's her obsession. But she doesn't read just ordinary anime and/or manga stories. She likes to read stuff involving the following: violence and gore, maybe some magical stuff, but most of all... yaoi (yaoi means boy on boy action). The following stories are the reasons why she is so messed up in the head now: "Deadman Wonderland" (violence and gore), "Kyo Kara Maoh!" (magical), and, which is the mother that influenced her obsession, "Kaze to Ki no Uta".

All these things she came upon by sheer accidents, but then she learned to love them! And so, she was transformed from a innocent reserved girl who has never cursed in her life into this malicious, sadistic, not-so-innocent girl who is more outgoing and curses along with her friends because her parents would not allow it while they are around. She has discovered her gift for writing thanks to this website and writes some stories that are pretty inappropriate and VERY mature, and then surprises her fans by revealing her age.

Marley, the name of our psychopathic heroine, wiped the sweat from her tan-skinned forehead and pushed a short black curly lock from her face as she finished her review for the "Kyo Kara Maoh!" fanfic "I L-love him?" by Nitishu. She now likes to write commentary in her reviews and chapters, so that's why her review looks like this (any review can actually be seen on the mentioned story!):

_If you are confused at why my reviews are scripts, it's because these are my actions after reading each chapter!_

_Me: Says here Toto wants to know if Wolfram should wear a dress or not on his wedding day! *Anon and I squeal* I guess we both know the answer is..._

_Anon and Me: YES TO THE DRESS!_

_Wolfram: Aw shit... I don't wanna wear a dress on my wedding day! *a teeny little lightbulb lights up, causing him to mentally face palm himself* Why didn't I think of this before...? TO ALL THE SPIRITS AFFILIATED WITH FLAME: OBEY THIS BOLD MAZOKU WHO SUMMONS YOU! *Wolfram uses his flames to burn off the ropes binding him* Yes, finally! *stretches himself*_

_Anon: *blows a whistle like a crazy drill sergeant* We got a runner!_

_Me: *takes out my famous battleaxe* Not on my watch! *holds diamond, but when the glow fades I am shown to not be holding anything else*_

_Anon: Where's the other weapon?_

_Me: *smiles* Weapons also include magical powers! TO ALL THE PARTICLES OF ICE THAT CREATE HELLISH BLIZZARDS: ALLOW THIS MAZOKU TO BE YOUR GUIDE! *creates ice shards from my hand*_

_Anon: Can I have some of those powers, too?_

_Me: Sorry, but it only works on me! FROZEN SHARDS! *sends small shards of ice in Wolfram's direction, and when it reaches him he is frozen to the ground* *I walk up to him* ICY BLADE! *my battleaxe becomes light blue and white instead of red and black* Alright Wolfram either you agree or you get to say hello to the Hell-Freezing Hatchet!_

_Wolfram: *sweating from sight of blade* Alright I say yes to the dress! Now please let me go!_

_Anon: Marley, I think he's had enough. *I nod and release my powers, thereby making the ice holding him melt and my axe returns to normal* *Anon and I grab his arms*_

_Anon and Me: Time to go dress hunting with Miko!_

_Wolfram: Miko, that yaoi-crazy she-devil?! When will the torture end?!_

_Me: Wolfie, love, to you it's torture but to us it means we get to spend more time with you!_

_As you can see I take your commentary very seriously!_

Marley smiled to herself and sent the review in, tapping the screen a couple of times until she was on the final chapter of the story. She looked up at the clock on her phone. It's now 9:44 PM at night (well obviously it's at night if it's PM!), and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But she always stays up as late as past midnight, especially on Fridays and weekends. It's another habit of hers that might not break in a long while.

She finished Chapter 20 and made a review in the next ten minutes and set her phone on the charger. Then she wrote a few things on her fanfics before going to bed.

_The next morning..._

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!" quietly sang an unfamiliar voice as a shadowy figure tried shaking the sleeping tween around five in the morning, but she wouldn't budge. "Man, this girl's a heavy sleeper!" the figure whispered to itself. It had no choice but to slap her awake. "Wake" it smacked the side of her face "up" it smacked the other side "you" smack "goddamned" smack "heavy sleeping" smack "bitch!" Smack smack smack! (If you read it over and over a bit faster each time this part will turn out to be pretty funny once you've pieced it together!)

The sleeping girl stirred and groaned a bit before subconsciously punching whoever was trying to wake her up through assaulting her in the nose and then going back to sleep.

"Yowch!" that said figure squeaked, holding its poor nose. Now completely angry, the figure picked her up by her pajama sweater and dragged her into the bathroom. There it took a cup of icy cold sink water and splashed some in her face.

Finally Mars (one of Marley's nicknames) was fully awake, and she was rubbing her brown eyes as they adjusted to the bright light of her bathroom. She took the pink and green towel next to her and dried herself up. When feeling her skin was dry enough she turned and would have screamed if not for the hand that covered her mouth. She was staring into the dark green eyes of a girl with dark forest green hair and thin hot pink and light blue highlights in a very large braid and pale skin. On her small slightly point-tipped nose, which now had a small bruise at the bridge of it, were brown square-framed glasses that kept slipping down thanks to the nose pads were sort of broken. To Marley, this girl was the younger version of Gisela from "Kyo Kara Maoh!"

"Hi Marley!" she greeted her quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. After locking the door she began talking a bit louder since apparently these doors are almost soundproof. "Glad to see you wide awake, and you so owe me for punching my nose!"

She cocked her head to the side. "And who exactly are you now, and why shouldn't I call for help?" she questioned the intruder.

"Mars, I'm Mage!" The Bell of Memories rang in the girl's head at the sound of that name. Mage is the name of Marley's imaginary friend based off of an author's (Nitishu's) frenemy (but mostly enemy) from the commentary of the author's stories. In her reviews, Marley and the girl got along very well for their love for... Well, that will be said later.

"But I thought Mage had something like red hair and brown eyes," she wondered.

"Oh, well this, my green hair and green eyes, is my true form. I just like to switch off between body forms during Toto's commentary and other junk!"

"And for exactly what reason are you somehow alive?"

Mage rolled her eyes, and knocked on her "friend's" forehead. "Your imagination, it's so powerful that you can make anything happen! It willed me to come to life in reality!" The girl stared at her in disbelief. "Ugh," Mage was getting frustrated. "Do you remember your double-bladed battle axe?" She nodded. "Well try and make it appear in your hand."

Although still uncertain, Marley closed her eyes tightly and got into her Imagination Zone. In her special office she was grabbing the files for her axe. It has a long black hilt, round sharp red blades with white lines curved along with them on both sides, and a few special buttons. Once she was done scanning it into her "Images While Eyes Are Closed" file and her "Printing" file-she didn't even know she had a printer-on one of many computers that represent part of her brain contents, she ran out of the Zone and opened the windows that are her eyelids. Now in her right hand was the battle axe. She looked at Mage and then back at her hand in awe.

"Told ya," Mage smirked as she crossed her arms. "You should listen to your friend more often."

"Look," Marley said, "I know that somehow I brought you to life, and I now understand how that works. But why are you waking me up so early? Why couldn't you wait until I was wide awake?" It seemed the green-headed girl was waiting for those words to pop out of her mouth.

With a snap of her fingers she made a brown backpack appear. She opened the scrunched up hole at the top and loosened the rope tightening it (that just sounds so wrong) and took out her iPhone 4S with a light green LIFEPROOF case. A few taps later she was showing her a video from "Kyo Kara Maoh!", a clip from the ending of Episode 8. Pretty soon they were both giggling into the towel to muffle their voices. Mage put her phone back after they finished their giggling session.

"Now why were we giggling?" Mage asked her, though she already knew the answer herself.

"Because of Wolfram being so cute?" Marley guessed in a tone similar to an innocent child's. The double green clapped lightly while jumping up and down.

"You got it right! Your prize is... a box of Girl Scout Trefoils!" Another finger snap later there was a light blue box filled with shortbread sugar cookies in the hands of the black-haired girl. "Now that you know the answer here's why I asked you it. We both love Wolfram, right?" She nodded. "Good answer. Now I am here to take you to the Kyo Kara Maoh! Universe! That way we can nab Wolfram!"

The girl now had a bubbly smile as she jumped up and down. "Yay! I can't wait!" And then they were jumping together and muffling their happy squeals in the towel again.

A knock on the door made them jump. Mage squeaked a bit before turning invisible while Mars opened the door to see her annoying brother Tristan.

"Did you pee in your underwear again, Tristan?" she asked him with an tired tone; her brother has a habit of peeing in his pants in his sleep, and always wakes up around this hour. He nodded and pushed her out, accidentally leaving the double green, who was still invisible, inside with him when he locked the door.

She sat on her bed in the darkness until Tristan, and Mage, came out of the bathroom. The green one muttered "You owe me big time", and the two waited until the six-year-old boy was asleep again. Marley closed her door and turned on the lights, and for once she noticed her friend's outfit. It was a dark green shirt with a white short-sleeve cardigan, a dark blue and light green ruffle layered skirt with a sparkling white belt, and green knee-high converse with a couple pink stripes.

From her closet Mage grabbed a bright pink with the words "Imagination Zone" in bolded golden glitter letters, a blue and pink ruffle layered skirt, a white cardigan, and a pair of knee-length hot pink converse with a couple of blue stripes.

"You can't get out there in pajamas," she explained, and turned around so she could change without anyone staring. When she was done, Mage giggled, "Now we're sorta like twins!"

"Not really," the raven-locked girl pointed out. "You've got green hair!" Suddenly her friend was holding some hair products.

"Looks like you're gonna get highlights!" She sat her on the bed, and about ten minutes later they were watching tv while her new bright baby blue and hot pink highlights were drying. When they were done it was now about 6:57 A.M.

Then Marley took out a soft pink backpack (it should already be known that her favorite color is pink with some blue and green on the side) and filled it with a black jacket, extra undergarments, a white long-sleeve, her phone, the charger, her iPad, a small black shoulder bag (for if she can only carry a few things for a short while), her wallet, and, surprisingly, her stuffed elephant Nelly. She packed some other stuff but there isn't much time to name them all.

Down the steps the two descended quietly into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. There they each stocked their bags up on a small box of Girl Scout Trefoil cookies, mandarin oranges, made some sandwiches, a couple of water bottles, chips, etc. Basically they got a few healthy stuff mixed in with junk food. Once packed up they were ready to go.

"Please tell me you know how you got here," Marley sighed. Mage smiled and knocked on her friend's forehead.

"Of course, Dum-dum!" She cast a bright green portal near the couch, and then a big clear bubble for them to ride in. To the pink one (since Marley is mainly wearing pink), the bubble reminded her of Glinda the Good Witch from "The Wizard of Oz". They stepped inside, and pretty soon they were floating into the portal as it closed behind them.

Marley curled up into a ball and fell asleep; just a reminder that she was woken up at five in the morning. Mage was still awake, steering what now seems to be a wheel and flipping switches on a control panel. Flipping a switch labeled "Light Speed Mode", the bubble was off like those ships in Star Wars or Star Trek.

* * *

**Here's a little info about the characters in case anyone is lost:**

**Marley is a 12-year-old tween girl with a very vivid imagination so powerful things she creates can come into reality. She can be mature for her age, though that just makes her a bit bossy and can be serious and take charge if needed. However, most of the time she is quite bubbly and a total fangirl. Her favorite things to eat and drink are Girl Scout Trefoil cookies, mandarin oranges, and apple or passion fruit juice. Her obsessions are: anything having to do with yaoi, a few anime, a couple of Japanese manga, fanfictions, "Kaze to Ki no Uta", "Kyo Kara Maoh!", "Deadman Wonderland", and, thanks to "Kyo Kara Maoh!", Wolfram Von Bielefelt. When meeting her bad side, it includes being sadistic, malicious, vicious, and also contains psychopathic smiles.**

**Mage is Marley's imaginary friend whose age is unknown. She is also known as Anonymous Person or Anon from Nitishu's (aka Toto) stories, but the author happily allowed Marley to keep her instead. When she was still Toto's character she was also used as the author's punching bag. She changed her name to Mage after being set free by Marley due to her liking for the name, and because she's got magical powers; these were held captive by Toto at the time until the escape. Her favorite foods and drinks are also mandarin oranges and cookies, but her favorite drink is fruit punch. It is indicated that she can transform into different forms, apparently having straight red hair and brown eyes as Anon but her true form is shown to be green hair and green eyes like Gisela from "Kyo Kara Maoh!" Like Marley, she shares a romantic interest in Wolfram. Her obsessions may be shown throughout the story. If you ever meet her bad side, she is just like Marley and is equally bloodthirsty with smiles like those from insane asylums.**

**Now it is time for... REVIEWS! Please review for my story! I rarely get reviews for my stories and that makes me sad, even if tons of people read them! I will also be accepting suggestions and ideas for what should happen next. Who knows? Your idea may just be in a chapter! Now please sit back, relax, enjoy some snacks, review, and read as Mage and I set on an adventure to kidnap Wolfram!**


	2. Chapter 2: What You Get When Mage Drives

Chapter 2: This is What You Get When You Let Mage Drive

Mage was flying the bubble smoothly through light speed as she drove it through the portal filled with bright green and white lights. She had her hands on the wheel at ten and two as she sang along to some songs on the radio while her friend Marley slept beside her, though she prefers to call it the "passenger's seat". As she sang/rapped the lyrics to the song "Starships" by Nicki Minaj, she didn't hear the GPS tell her to take a right at the Junjō Romantica Universe and instead took a left at the Vampire Knight Universe. That was her mistake.

She realized her mistake and jerked a sharp turn around, taking a sip from her soda. All of a sudden she accidentally dropped the can of soda onto the control panel, making it spark and hiss. "WARNING! WARNING! CONTROL PANEL HAS BEEN BROKEN DOWN!" a speaker kept shouting until she crushed it with her fists. In her mind she kept thinking, "_I so do not have any fucking time for any of this fucking mess!_" She let go of the wheel to wake Marley up by shaking her violently and screaming her name, but to no prevail; let's take a trip back to the last chapter, where it is shown that Mars is a very heavy sleeper. Frustrated she smacked her awake the way she did in the previous chapter as well.

"For the love of God, Marley, WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

The sleeping girl woke up to her friend screaming into her ears until she pushed her away and let her senses adjust. She was _staring_ at the broken control panel. She was _smelling_ smoke. She could _hear_ Mage screaming at her that they were getting off course. She could _feel_ herself, and then Mage, sliding to one side of the bubble. She _tasted_ a mouthful of her own hair in her mouth before pushing her away and spitting her locks out.

Abruptly she gripped Mage's shoulders tightly. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" she was shrieking. Their heads turned back to the front, and their eyes widened when they saw a blue portal with the words "Book Fanfiction Section Connect Station" at the top. She didn't feel like dealing with Harry Potter stories right now. Behind them Mars opened an emergency escape exit door.

"MAGE, WE'VE GOTTA JUMP! On a count of three..." They put on their backpacks and linked arms. "One... two... THREE! JUMP!" The two closed their eyes and leaped out of the bubble and into a random Anime/Manga Universe. At least they wouldn't have to worry of having to deal with the hellish number of Harry Potter stories anymore...

In unison the two girls woke up and rubbed the bumps on their heads. There was no blood, fortunately, but there may be if Marley doesn't try and kill Mage for being so reckless while driving. Yes, she'd kill someone for reckless driving; that's how short-tempered/serious/mature she can be.

"What the fuck were you doing when the control panel got busted?!" Marley demanded to know with her hands on her hips as if she were talking to a child and she was the mother. Mage told her about the soda drinking. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be drinking while driving?!"

"Well at least it wasn't a beer bottle!" Mage snapped while blushing from anger. "Just be glad we are still too young for that, that I don't get soda drunk, and that we are alive!" Their steam was gone until they started laughing at the whole "soda drunk" part. "Alright, now where are we exactly?"

They stood up and looked around to apparently be in some room with a couple of couches, a few tables and many chairs, a pool table, a fireplace, a stove, a couple of large closets, and a bookcase. On their right were four giant windows, and to their left was the door.

"Hmm..." Marley thought in her mind. "This place looks awfully familiar..." The Bell of Memories once again rang its song, but it may also be the church bells outside. "Oh yeah! We're in the-"

A knock on the opened door made them jump. They looked to the left to see a few boys at the entrance. In front was a boy with short black curly hair, dark tanned skin, and brown eyes. Mage nudged her friend's shoulder and whispered of how they looked alike. Behind him was a boy with pale skin and black curls with blue eyes(?), a taller one with fair skin and reddish brown hair with brown eyes(?), and on the other side from them was a boy with pale skin and golden blonde locks and emerald green eyes. The dark-skinned one stepped towards them.

"Er, h-hello," he greeted them shyly. "My name is Serge, and my friends and I found you two sort of crash onto a field of flowers. Are you girls alright?" The pink one shrugged her shoulders and smacked the green girl on the back of the head. "Um, alright... Anyways, are you two from around here? Do you need help getting home?"

The girl dressed in pink smiled softly and she helped her friend stand up. "Sorry, but we're from a place really far from here. This is the consequence for letting this dimwit drive." Although seeming to be calm, in her mind she kept saying, "_WTF WTF WTF! We just crash landed into the Kaze to Ki no Uta Universe! Now we are meeting Serge Battour, Karl Meiser, Pascal Biquet, and Gilbert Cocteau! Yay yay yay!_" She glanced at the other boys before proceeding to walk out.

"Sorry for the startling boys, but we've gotta leave if we're gonna reach our destination," she told them. Before they could leave Gilbert blocked the exit.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "You've just suddenly crash landed into the forest without even telling us your names? At least tell us your names." Serge nudged him for being rude.

"Alright, my name's Marley and this green-haired girl who seriously needs bubble driving lessons is Mage. We are on a mission and we need to refuel. Now where are our backpacks?" Serge handed them their bags, and inside they each found a ham and cheese sandwich and a paper bag filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks for the food, guys."

"It's not a problem," Karl smiled. "Why don't you stay a while and rest before leaving? You two took quite a bruising from the fall, and I am quite interested why you were falling out of the sky."

And so the two girls spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with the four boys, even if Gilbert wasn't as outgoing with them as the others. Marley won five games of chess against Karl, which ultimately made her the new chess champion of Lacombrade Academy eve though she didn't attend. Mage and Pascal had a very sophisticated talk about the possibility of witchcraft as a form of science. Serge played a few songs on his keyboard. By the time their afternoon was done the girls were preparing to finally leave in the forest where they first crash landed.

"Nice meeting you!" Marley and Mage hugged them all separately, even Gilbert after some convincing.

"So how are you two ladies getting home?" Serge asked them. They smiled at him and snapped their fingers in unison. Behind them a large bubble similar to the one they jumped out of appeared, much to the surprise of the others.

"Is this witchcraft?" Karl stepped back out of fear.

"How is this logical?" Pascal fixed his glasses.

Gilbert said nothing but he did smirk.

Serge was speechless.

The two girls cast another green portal and proceeded to step inside. Marley pulled Mage from the entrance.

"Oh no, you don't! I am not letting a dimwit like you drive the bubble in the wrong direction again! I'm driving this time!" They waved goodbye to the boys and immediately drove through the portal, it closing behind them. When they were safely on the other side they went to light speed again.

* * *

**Okay, this I made just because I wanted to merge a couple of other universes into this story for fun! Now REVIEW! If not then I will drive you into a living hell filled with Mage's terrible cooking and you have to deal with her chasing after you through an obstacle course!**

**Mage: Where did you get the idea that I'm a terrible cook?**

**Me: Hmm... How about when you gave my brother sushi? Remember when I had you meet him for the first time?**

**Mage: How was I supposed to know he wasn't allowed sushi with raw tuna?**

**Me: Or any kind of raw fish really! And it wasn't just the tuna! The sushi rice was stale, the seaweed had white spots on it, the cucumber wasn't even fresh and neither was the avocado, and you added WAY too much wasabi! Someone should really sign you up for culinary school!**

**Mage: Just be glad he lived!**

**Me: He got his stomach pumped at age six!**

**Mage: And he lived, didn't he?**

**Me: *utterly enraged* Don't make me send you back to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (aka her previous owner Toto, aka Nitishu)!**

**Mage: *runs away* NO! DON'T SEND ME BACK TO HER! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! BESIDES I THOUGHT YOU HATED YOUR BROTHER!**

**Me: *chasing after her* Most of me hates him, but I'm still his big sister so I have to look out for his well-being! You gone would make my job even easier!**

**As I chase after Mage while screaming threats of bringing her back to her previous owner, I would just like to say that I am hoping for nice reviews and maybe some ideas for what should happen next in the story! Remember, I would be more than happy to find a way to make this story more interesting and fun for you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Maidens

**Hi, you guys! I have an important announcement!**

**Mage: You're gonna return me to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?! I thought we were friends!**

**Me: *smacks the back of her head* No, you idiot! I was just gonna say that I am now on summer vacation, and that I forgot to tell the audience earlier because my last day was actually on last Friday! Besides, why would I bring you in to Voldemort?!**

**Mage: *it was her turn to smack me in the back of the head* I said She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, idiot, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You've gotta listen more carefully next time! Do you even know who I'm talking about?**

**Me: *takes a few seconds to process data* *now gets it*...Oh, now I know. And why would you think I'd return you?**

**Mage: Because she's after me!**

**Me: *takes out battle axe* Hey, I would never get rid of my friends, and you're my friend too! I can always turn you into a toad, but I'd never turn you in! *hands begin glowing with magical energy* *smiles/smirks evilly* Can you say "Ribbit?"**

**Now while I try turning her into a toad please feel free to enjoy this chapter, review with nice words, and maybe pop in some ideas on what you think would make this story more fun for you all!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crazy Maidens

"See, I told you I could drive better, Mage! You owe me one of those chocolate chip cookies the boys from the Kaze to Ki no Uta Universe made!" Marley smiled triumphantly when she received the cookie she won from a bet; it was that she was a better driver than her friend. "We should be there in a couple o' minutes. If you just paid attention to the GPS we would have saved five hours!"

"Well you were the one who decided we should hang out with the boys!" Mage pouted.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who got lost in the first place! Ugh, let's not have this conversation anymore. We're gonna be in there right about... now." The bubble entered into a portal that read "Kyo Kara Maoh! Universe" above. When the portal closed behind them they were now staring at The Great Demon Kingdom with the moon full and high up in the sky. Covenant Castle was a few valleys away from the bubble.

The bubble popped when it reached the ground, the girls landing on their behinds. Fortunately it didn't hurt so much. They grabbed their backpacks and stood up to gaze down at the castle.

"We're coming Wolfram," the two quietly squealed together. All that was left was to get their plan on how they were going to get inside set into motion. During the bubble ride they already figured it out.

Marley used her imagination to dress herself into a light pink dress with a white cardigan and pink bows in her hair, and Mage snapped her fingers to change into a light green dress with a brown cardigan and blue bows. They both wore matching brown boots. Now they dressed the part. With heads held up high they linked arms and set off.

_At Covenant Castle..._

Yuuri Shibuya stared up at the stars from a balcony in the castle. Down below was the town, but the balcony he was from wasn't pointing in that direction; basically it was at the back of the castle, which gave a view of a few valleys. He didn't even notice the two shadowy figures dashing down all the hills. All he did was smile to himself before heading inside for dinner.

"There you are, wimp!" his fiancé Wolfram caught him. "I was looking all over for you! It's almost dinner!" His playful smile turned into his teeth gritting together. "Don't tell me you were cheating on me when I leave you alone!" He grabbed Yuuri's collar and shook him. "Are you cheating on me?! You are, aren't you!"

The double black managed to escape his grip and straighten his outfit. "Geez Wolfram, you've gotta trust me. And no, I wasn't even cheating on you. I was just looking at the stars." The blonde's face softened and led him back to the balcony to see them himself. "They sure are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Mm-hmm," was the sound the other made to agree. He felt a hand lock with his. The touch made him blush.

"C'mon, let's go eat!" Yuuri's face was beaming with pure happiness. "Your brothers are gonna kill me if they think we might be doing some-"

A soldier rushed out onto the balcony. He seemed to have some important news.

"Sir, there are two young ladies who have just arrived. They claim they would like to see you about working here. Would you like me to shoo them off?"

Yuuri shook his head, and had him take them down to the castle grounds. If only they knew who was at the door.

_At the front entrance of Covenant Castle..._

Greta was playing in by the front entrance. She had some crayons and paper, but she was mainly playing with a plush bearbee doll. When she heard a knock on the door she was the one to answer, two guards who were there to watch her hovering over the door as well.

Behind the door were two girls, one dressed in pink and the other in green. Her first instinct was to remain cautious. The guards asked for their information, and how they got through the castle gates.

"We are hear to apply as maids or chefs for His Majesty," the pink girl was trying her best to be lady-like, both bobbing a slight curtsy. "We would like to speak to His Royal Highness in order to negotiate a job offer." One of the guards ran off to tell the king while the other watched as the two visitors played with Greta.

Mage held up the bearbee doll and smiled. "This a very cute doll," she commented to the small girl, to which she replied with a beam of her own. "I've never seen a bearbee in real life before."

Just then the Maou Yuuri came up to them with Wolfram behind him. He was smiling, and then the tween girls stood up. They curtsied and bowed as they said "Evening, Your Majesty" in their most polite tone. As usual, he had them call him by his real name and then introduce themselves.

"I'm Marley and the green girl is Mage. We have come to become maids or maybe chefs for you. However I believe Mage should just be a maid." He asked her why. "She is a terrible cook. One time she made sushi and-!" Before she could finish the green girl glared at her from the side, which made her stop that sentence. "... Well... I, on the other hand, am quite a cook in the culinary-"

Marley stopped talking and peered over Yuuri's side, and then she got Mage's attention and pointed in that direction. Everyone looked from the girls to Wolfram in confusion. Through the girls' eyes all they could see was the incredibly hot blonde standing in front of them. After several seconds of holding the urge in, they ran to him screaming only one thing: his name.

"EEEEEP! WOLFRAM!"

They suddenly pounced on top of him on both sides, causing Wolfram to fall backwards onto the ground. Even after the fall they were clinging onto him. They nuzzled their faces into his chest and sang "We love Wolfram! We love Wolfram!" very loudly.

No matter how much the blonde Mazoku moved he couldn't escape their hold. It was like they were bonded together by glue. Yuuri and the soldiers helped them up and tried to pull them away, but to no success. That's how much they love Wolfram and how much they didn't want to let go.

"Hey girls," the double black tried talking to them, "would you mind letting Wolfram go?"

As expected, they shook their heads and screamed "OUR WOLFRAM!"

"Please? He'll give you a kiss if you do." For once they turned their heads away from the blonde's chest.

"He will?" they asked with a glint of hope in their eyes.

"I will?" Wolfram asked with a mixture of confusion, shock, and anger in his.

"He will," the Maou answered them, eyes filled with promise. Marley and Mage smiled ear to ear and finally let go of him to take something out of their backpacks. Lip gloss.

With a shock Wolfram ran behind a guard, exclaiming he would not kiss the two young girls on the lips. He didn't know how the pink one was beginning to cry, not until his head peered at them and kneeled to her in hopes of getting her to not break down. His efforts were useless.

Pretty soon Marley was running down a hall that led to the gardens in tears. "WAAAH! WOLFRAM NO LIKE ME!"

The green girl sighed deeply and walked over to Wolfram. As much as she loved him just as much, she's also like Marley's guardian or protector in a way. She pulled him down by the collar and smacked the back of his head several times.

"Great going, Romeo!" she shouted in his face sarcastically. "I don't care how much I like you, but if you dare mess with Little Marley's heart like that..." She couldn't hold in her anger. "...So help me I will make your life a living nightmare where I will haunt you for all of eternity! Just try me once and I will make sure to infiltrate the kitchens and poison your food. Break her heart and I will force the poison down your throat with my own bare hands! UNDERSTAND?!"

Everyone stepped away from the green girl's possible "kill zone". So this is what her bad side is like. With a gulp Wolfram nodded. A cheerful smile, which creeped them out a bit, spread across her face as she let go of his collar only to drag him by the arm down the hall where her friend with the others following at a safe distance.

Small cries could be heard behind a bush in the middle of the gardens. It took a while before they realized she was crying while hiding under a bench. Being small, it was easy for her to hide in. Mage looked at her upside-down and pulled Wolf's face down with her.

"Mars, someone's here to give you an apology kiss," she sang. Her head popped out from underneath and gave a sniff.

"Just not the lips, okay? Would the cheek or the forehead suffice?" Wolf couldn't believe he was actually asking this. To his relief she agreed to the forehead, while the other chose the cheeks since she was part of the deal too. "Now if you want it you must come out of there. I can't reach that low." On the way there her friend had him at least pretend to act as if he were okay with it. He felt embarrassed for having to tease her, a young girl, like this.

A few more sniffs and a wiping of tears and she crawled out. She seemed so naïve to everyone else, but they haven't seen her demonic side yet. The blonde fire wielder smiled at her appearance and gave her a peck on the forehead that made her knees weak.

There were bright flashes of light the moment he gave her a kiss. Everyone turned to see her friend with two phones in both hands.

"Marley, I got the pictures! You and Wolfram looked so cute!" No longer upset, the young tween skipped to her side.

"Really Mage? Can I see?" She was handed her phone. "Oh yay! You got it exactly when he got the spot!" They took the lead back into the castle.

"So how did you like the kiss, Mars?"

"Not a bad kisser!" They squealed and giggled as usual. When they reached the entrance they waved goodbye. "Sorry for the mishap, you guys. I guess we better take our leave-"

"Who said you didn't get the job?"

Everyone stared at the young king, who glowed a friendly smile. "You heard me," he continued, "I think you two would do well here." This time, they all covered their ears so they wouldn't hear the ear-splitting squeal that came after that. All Yuuri did was smile and take them all to the dining room for supper. However when they got there he insisted on the two girls eating at the table with the rest, where he introduced them to everybody.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal objected, "it is not in the rules for the maids to sit at the table with the royal family."

"Oh nonsense, as for tonight I'll allow them as guests." He turned to the girls, who across from him and were taking small bites of soup. "So, where are you two from?"

Marley and Mage smiled, Marley deciding to tell them. "We're from Earth!" Wolfram spit out the water he was drinking, Gwendal nearly choked, Gunter just stared at them wide-eyed, and Conrad just sat there calmly and didn't seem to be effected by the news at all. "You heard me! Well, I'm from Earth but I'm not sure about Mage's story."

"Actually I was pretty much born here and would visit Earth constantly when I wanted to have some fun! Marley really helps me with the fun stuff so I always stop by her place. Shouldn't that explain our Earthen technology?"

Yuuri blinked a few times and nodded. "You know that makes a whole lot of sense, come to think of it. Are you from America, Marley?" She nodded happily. "Well there you go, I've just hired an American teenager-"

Marley interrupted him by clearing her throat. "I'm actually a tweenager."

"...Right, an American _tweenage_ humanfrom Earth and someone who's from here. This will be interesting." He folded his arms behind his head for a bit before he continued eating. "Anyways how did you get here if you're human? Are you half-human? Did you fall into a puddle of water?"

"That's pretty easy to answer," Mage spoke up. "I brought her here with my magical powers. All I had to do was summon a portal and drive a magical flying bubble." Mars nudged her arm.

"The truth is we got lost through universes thanks to this wacko's reckless driving a while back, so once we got back on track I drove the rest of the way. We would have been here much earlier if it weren't for Mage's soda drinking problem!" They side-glared at each other before doing one of the most un-lady like things possible: they slurped the rest of their soup, and there wasn't much of it left, by lifting their bowls to their mouths. "All done! We'll go wash our dishes before starting chores! Thanks for the meal!" In a flash they were gone, carrying their backpacks and their dishes with them.

_Later..._

"Those two girls you've hired are quite insane," Wolfram commented while dressing into his frilly pink nightie. "Now why would you hire them after the scene they created earlier, especially when you promised them a kiss from me?" When he was finished changing he turned to face the double black, who was now in his blue pajamas.

Yuuri smiled and closed his eyes. "Hey, they're just girls, Wolf. And they seem to know so much about this place including everyone here already. I mean, Mage must have taught Marley some stuff so they should be alright. Besides, we don't even know where they live so it's no use kicking them out. And they want to work here, anyways." The moment he opened his eyes he got a face full of pillow.

"I don't really believe you, Yuuri Shibuya! You probably want one of those two as your bride rather than me, huh! You lying, cheating wimp!" He was shaking the boy's pajama collar violently. "Is that the case? I bet it is-!"

Before he could finish his exclamation his lips were pressed up against Yuuri's so suddenly. At first his eyes were wide, but then he melted into the kiss afterwards. It was just so sweet and slow, and that's how he wants his kisses[1]. When they broke apart about a few minutes later he stared into Yuuri's eyes, which were shining with deep passion.

"Now why would I cheat on you, Wolfram?" he whispered into the blonde's ear. "Let's just say I'm _very_ glad we're keeping this engagement alive, alright? How about we go to bed?" Wolf nodded and smiled softly.

And that night they held each other in each other's arms.

_Meanwhile..._

Before heading to bed with the other maids so they could wake up early in the morning, Marley and Mage were strolling (skipping) down the halls while holding some laundry they were going to wash tomorrow. They stopped when they noticed Yuuri's bedroom door opened by a small crack. He must have forgotten to close it.

On the other side of the door they could hear voices, mostly Wolfram yelling. Snickering silently they decided to listen in on the conversation while peering in through the open crack. When they heard their names they brought out their phones and their cameras; their phones were used to videotape while the cameras were going to take pictures and luckily they remembered to turn off the flashes.

"I don't really believe you, Yuuri Shibuya!" Wolfram was shouting. "You probably want one of those two as your bride rather than me, huh! You lying, cheating wimp!" He was shaking the boy's pajama collar violently. "Is that the case? I bet it is-!"

The two girls smiled widely and did their best to hold back their squeals when they saw Yuuri stride up to the blonde and to meet him a long, passionate kiss. Although upset Yuuri "stole" him from them, even if they had no shot in getting him whatsoever, they were also huge Yuuram shippers and would be alright with whatever makes him happy. And by the looks of it what's making him happy right now is Yuuri's hot lips.

After Yuuri noticed the slightly opened door he turned to close it, the girls hiding behind some small tables that were holding vases of flowers, and turned off the lights so he and Wolfram would sleep. Marley and Mage popped out from their hiding spots immediately and scurried back to the door. Soft snores, most likely from Wolfram, could be heard.

"This is the best job ever!" Marley quietly exclaimed. "I mean, sure Yuuri kissed Wolfram before I could but those two are just the cutest couple!"

"OMG Marley, your nose is bleeding a bit!" Mage pointed to her friend's nose, where blood was beginning to drip out.

"So is yours, Mage!" It was true that the green-haired girl's nose was bleeding as well. They both laughed and headed for the laundry, where there was also a bathroom, to clean themselves up. "Must be from the sight of those two kissing..."

And when they reached the room they did all the squealing they wanted while drying up their blood.

* * *

**Me: Aren't Yuuri and Wolfram so cute together?! *she and Mage squeal***

**Mage: Yeah, and isn't Wolfie so hot?! *they muffled each other's screams with their backpacks***

**So anyways I'll try my best to update some more. Please review some nice things, some encouragement for more updates, maybe some ideas on what you think should happen in the story, and maybe even your opinion on how cute/hot Wolfram is! :) ;) XD**

**Oh, and [1]: I'm not sure if Wolfram's ever kissed someone like that before, so I just added that detail just for fun! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrath of the Green Assassin!

**Hey guys! In the next chapter I'm gonna introduce an OC! Here are a few hints: she's from another anime I like, has curly hair, and is extremely sadistic and malicious!**

**Mage: Is she from Deadman Wonderland?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mage: Is she from Canary Quartet?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mage: Is it Missy?**

**Me: No!**

**Mage: Is it Mitchell?**

**Me: No, and Mitchell's a boy!**

**Mage: Well sorry, but the four main characters of that story are quadruplets and three are girls so it's pretty hard! ...Oh, I know! It's Mi-! *I cover her mouth before she can say anything***

**Looks like you're just gonna have to read the chapter after this to find out! ;) R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fear the Wrath of the Green Assassin!

Mage woke up with the rest of the maids in the room they all shared and looked at the clock. It was a quarter to six in the morning. She sat up and stretched her back and looked to her left, where Marley was actually still asleep despite the screeching alarm clock. When the other maids peered at her with worry Mage had to reassure them that it was because she's a heavy sleeper, which she is. And so she took it upon herself to wake her up.

"Hey Marley," she sang in her ear, "Wolfram's here to give you a kiss." Immediately Marley shot up on her bed, and then punched her friend on the shoulder for messing with her dreams.

"That wasn't very nice, I was having a nice dream where Wolfram and I were having a picnic!" At first she pouted, but then she stood out of the bed to dress out of her bright blue nightgown and into her maiden outfit along with Mage (refer to Chapter 3 for outfits). Once they put on their backpacks the two girls headed for the kitchens, where their job was to help cook breakfast.

Sangria looked down at them while Doria and Lasagna were getting out some ingredients for a normal breakfast. "So, do you two have anything in mind for breakfast? I hear someone's a good cook!"

Marley raised her hand. "That's me, and I think Mage already knows my answer!"

Together the two girls said, "Smoothies!"

All three maids stared at them. What are smoothies, and what was in it? Would it be something the Maou would be familiar with? These two aren't ordinary girls, after all. For all they knew it was something edible.

"Hmm...I guess..." Sangria reluctantly agreed. "What's a smoothie?"

"Smoothies are like icy liquid drinks made on Earth. They're usually made of fruits and maybe a few vegetables every now and then, and they're mixed with ice and juices or milk or maybe even ice cream." The pink one looked around the kitchen. "And by the looks of it there's no blender, but no matter! Mage, would you mind?"

"Gladly!"

Hand in hand they closed their eyes as their foreheads glowed. When it was gone a blender appeared on the counter nearby. Pretty soon they were grabbing a few fruits that seemed ripe, apple juice, and ice while the maids left them to do their work while preparing eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It was hard, however, to talk with the loud sounds of the blender doing its work.

At first Marley was hesitant, but she allowed Mage another chance at cooking while making smoothies. She prepared a drink that matched the color of her hair. Her friend kept eyeing it, afraid of what was in it that made it green; she was not planning on letting her poison the king the way she did to her brother.

By around an hour later the three women were finished cooking the food, and the two girls have made two different kinds of drinks to go with each meal. One pink smoothie and one green smoothie. Marley insisted on tasting the green one to see if it was safe, and surprisingly found it delicious.

"I don't see why you were so scared," Mage shrugged her shoulders. "It was just made with yogurt, spinach, bananas, oranges, blueberries, and ice."

"Wait, this is a smoothie that my mom makes at home! No wonder it tastes so familiar!"

"Oh, now that explains why I used that recipe. I don't usually come up with stuff like this on my own, you know!"

"That explains the sushi," Marley mumbled while setting the table. Both girls looked at the clock, which read 6:45. "About time to have our own breakfast. Don't know about you, Mage, but I'm hungry! Let's grab two of those extra smoothies we made for ourselves!" Arms locked they headed to have their break in the kitchen, where Doria and the others were helping themselves to three of the several drinks left in the fridge to cool until breakfast, which was about two to three hours away.

"My, my, these are delicious!" Doria exclaimed while sipping the pink drink, which contained strawberries, bananas, raspberries, blueberries, apple juice, and ice. "Well done, girls! C'mon, us maids have gotta have breakfast, too!" Marley and Mage gladly sat with them at the table and helped themselves to a smoothie, the pink one drinking green and the green one drinking pink."

Marley raised her glass. "To Mage finally making a breakthrough in cooking!"

_Later..._

"Yo! Wake up and get ready for breakfast in there!" Mage was pounding on the double black's bedroom door, waking the two sleeping people inside. "C'mon Yuuri, we made smoothies! Hopefully you remember such an Earthen drink!" She giggled at herself before heading to the laundry room to help Marley with the laundry they set in there last night to be taken care of in the morning.

Wolfram opened his eyes to find himself still in the sleeping Maou's arms the way they were positioned last night. He was shocked to see he hadn't kicked Yuuri off the bed all that time the way he had before. A nuzzle into his neck and a now awake Yuuri was sitting up in his bed groggily.

"Good morning, Wolf."

"Morning, wimp."

"Don't call me that."

Somehow they found themselves in a morning kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed.

_A little bit later..._

Gwendal was already awake and at the table when Wolfram and Yuuri made their way to their usual seats. By the next five minutes Greta was sitting in between them. Another five minutes later Conrad and Gunter took their seats. Arriving last was Lady Celi, whose excuse was that she was busy doing her hair, and by the looks of it she was telling the truth. Everyone except Yuuri and Conrad were eyeing the either pink or green liquids in their glasses.

"Oh, so these are smoothies!" Yuuri realized after taking a sip of the green drink. "Now to mention it Mage said something about them making some while banging on my door earlier. These are pretty good!" He caught sight of Wolfram taking a small gulp of his pink smoothie before his eyes lit up and took a larger sip. "Hey Wolfram, would it be alright if I trained with you?" The question nearly made him choke.

"You seriously want to join in training?" After some persuasion he decided to allow it. "Hmm... I guess, but only because I know my training will throw all that wimpiness out of you!"

"Stop calling me a wimp!"

"Well it's pretty much true. Sure you sometimes go morning jogging but without that and sparring you don't do much exercise. An unfit wimp is always a wimp in my book. Follow me after you finish your food. If you don't get enough nutrients you'll stay an unfit wimp!"

"Hey!" This encouraged Yuuri to finish his food at rapid pace. Twice he choked, and once he was given the Heimlich Maneuver by an over-panicking Gunter. Then he was given a lecture by said Gunter about the importance of taking one's time, especially when eating. Wolfram was already done about half through the speech, and found a way to drag the double black out of the room.

_Scene change to the courtyard where Wolfram does his training..._

Somehow Marley and Mage were given permission by the young king to train with them, stating that people their ages should be getting started on their physical fitness. Although everyone knew how old the pink girl was Mage's age was still a mystery. Either way they were allowed to join in, bringing lemonade for the troops as well.

"Troops who do good in training get the ones mixed with the strawberries!" Marley announced. For the exercise she and Mage have changed back into their original clothes (refer to Chapter 1 for outfits).

Yuuri led them all in some stretches first. "Alright everyone, now let's reach down to touch our toes! That way we'll be more flexible!" He gave them an example to follow, and after having Wolfram yell at them to do it they, including the blonde, were trying their best to touch their toes. Every now and then Wolf would look up and shout for a soldier to try harder.

Behind them were the two girls, who were blushing at the sight of Wolfie's behind. After much thinking it was Marley who crept up behind him to give it a very large, and painful, pinch. He shot up a few feet before turning around to see the two giggling females, and caused everyone to stop stretching.

"Now what was that for?!" he shouted at them, rubbing his hurting behind. They seemed unaffected by his scolding, unlike his soldier, by the looks of their blushing and snickering. "Well?" Both stepped forward, and Marley was the one to speak.

"You've got a real hot ass!" she squealed, making her and her friend to continue giggling. Wolf blinked, his face as red as the strawberries they used in the lemonade with the strawberries. His tolerance for the girls was dropping by the nanosecond. She opened her eyes to see his enraged expression. "Well excuse me, but it was hard to resist an opportunity with you being so sexy!"

Laughter can be heard behind his back, coming from the troops who have heard everything she said. All Yuuri could do was gulp, sweat from the awkwardness, and step aside from what may be an explosion. He did the right thing.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF MY OWN MEN!" he screeched. "I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE, YOUR ACTIONS INCLUDING THOSE OF LAST NIGHT MUST NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Blinded by fury, he summoned a fireball and sent it straight at her.

It hit her in straight in the chest. All laughter ceased. Now crying could be heard in the air, crying coming from the girl who wanted to tease Wolfram. She was kneeling on the ground, covering the burnt part of her shirt where it once said "Imagination Zone" and tearing up from the pain.

The fire wielding Mazoku, who realized what he did, tried his best to calm her down. "Look, I'm sorry alright? That was just the anger talking. Don't cry! Please! Don't cry! Don't-! _Kyaaaa!_"

All of a sudden a flash of green pounced on top of him, both figures rolling towards the soldiers who moved out of the way. The green figure revealed itself to be Mage, but this version of her looked way more vicious. Her braid was untied, showing that her green hair lasted to her knees. Her green eyes were sending down daggers. Even her teeth seemed sharper when she bared them.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TO NOT HURT HER?!" she yelled. "I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WERE TO HURT MARLEY LIKE THAT, AND THAT INCLUDES PHYSICALLY, I WOULD MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" From her brown backpack she took out a... cookie? "This may seem like an ordinary cookie, but this one's been baked with special rodent and insect poisons!" She forced his mouth open with her open hand. "Prepare for the-!"

"Mage G. Ical, you stop this right now!" Everyone turned their head to see Marley, whose shirt no longer had any black ash stains from the flames; she "imaginized" (this is not a real word, mind you) it to be clean. Her cheeks were red but her face was now dry of tears. In her hands was a gun full of... Brussels sprouts? "Just throw away the cookie, and I promise you won't have to eat these." Slowly the once enraged Mage set it on the ground and got off of Wolfram. "Good, now this is going to be for poisoning my brother."

"Wait, what?!"

Suddenly her mouth was filled with a few Brussels sprouts, and according to Marley they were not buttered nor salted. The impact was so hard that it knocked her to the ground (that's what she said). Mars made the gun disappear from her hands with a blink of her eyes, and then kneeled before her friend to force the terrible tasting veggies to stay in her mouth.

"C'mon, you've gotta eat it!" She held her hand over the mouth so that none would spit out. "Alright that's it. Chew and swallow, and don't you dare laugh at how wrong that sounds nor try to shout 'That's what she said!' because I'll just shove more sprouts down your throat!" Once the vegetables were gone from her mouth the pink one, who was now satisfied by her "justice", helped her up.

Mage drank a strawberry lemonade to relieve her taste buds of the bitter taste of the Brussels sprouts while Wolfram and their men finally got some training done. "I don't know why you did that, Marley. He could have burned you alive!"

"Yeah, but how can you stay mad at that face? I mean look at him!" She pointed to Wolfram, who was calling Yuuri a wimp while they were doing push-ups. On his face was a smirk that Mars apparently found quite hot.

"Whatever, you're too love-struck to be mad." The green-haired girl rolled her eyes while magically setting her hair back up into its large braid. "You wanna go out there for more training?" They looked back at the men, who were now practicing sword fighting.

Marley smirked and nodded. "Yeah, let's go kick some guys' asses!" In both hands appeared katanas, one she handed over to her friend. They set their glasses of lemonade on the tray before standing up to join in.

* * *

**Mage: They have just witnessed the wrath of the Green Assassin!**

**Me: Yeah, by threatening Wolfram with your terrible cooking! I mean, what kind of person puts rodent and insect poisons into their cookies?!**

**Mage: I thought they were the green food coloring I was planning to use!**

**Me: Mage, honey, you can make anything turn green without meaning to. All you had to do was use your terrible cooking skills and voila!**

**Mage: Whatever, now can I say who the special guest OC is gonna be?**

**Me: No, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't squeal! Even if I have to glue or tape your mouth shut! *takes out duck tape and super glue***

**Mage: Aw shit! *runs away***


	5. Chapter 5: Wrath of the Pink Assassin!

**What up, my viewers! I hope you guys are ready to meet this story's special guest OC!**

**Mage: That's right! She's from the Deadman Wonderland fanfic Canary Quartet, is from a group of quadruplets, and is one of the many banes of my existence! She's Mi-! *I quickly cover her mouth by wrapping duck tape on it and around her mouth so she won't give away the answer***

**Me: Either you shut up now or you get the super glue!**

**Mage: *now with tape on mouth* Mmh shm! (That's Tape Talk for "Aw shit!")**

**Me: Oh shut up! Now on with the show... Er, chapter... Heh-heh... *awkward silence***

**A/N: Bolded- during transformation**

Regular- **after transformation**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fear the Wrath of the Pink Assassin!

CRASH!

Marley swung her sword, since she was forced to use an actual one instead of her katana, at her sword sparring partner. He shielded himself just in time, but still was in shock that a girl her size could maneuver such a weapon.

CLANG!

She dove her blade towards his legs, but once again the soldier managed to barely shield himself. She looked up at him and gave him an evil smirk.

SWOOSH!

Twisting the swords she lift hers up into the air, flinging her partner's behind her and leaving him defenseless. Jumping up and down in victory she struck a pose: her right hand showing a piece sign, her head cocked to the right as she shined a proud smile, and her left leg bent with her knee pointed across her right, which was straight. She turned over to Mage, who was taking a break.

"Yo Mage, it's your turn!"

She threw her sword the way one would throw a knife, and sent it flying at her. It struck the ground, close between the green-headed girl's legs. The sudden movement made her jump off the flat rock she was sitting on and spill her lemonade on her head.

"Marley! You've made me spill my drink!" She looked down and blush when she noticed some got on her skirt. The sight made Marley giggle like a child.

"Ha-ha! You peed yourself!"

Mage groaned and lifted her left palm over her skirt. A blue light formed, and all the spilled lemonade dried up so there were no more stains. Removing the sword from the ground she dragged it over to the girl dressed in pink and prepared to take her turn at the soldier.

A few feet away sparring were Wolfram and Yuuri, with Yuuri swinging his sword sloppily and always getting disarmed. After about a fifth round of trying to get the hang of it he somehow found himself on the ground with the blonde soldier's sword pointing at his head. He smirked and helped him up.

"You're pretty cute when you stink at fighting like the wimp you are," Wolf commented while handing him his sword. He looked across the field of sparring soldiers and noticed two who were taking on three, one girl who apparently decided to use her katanas again. "Even those two are getting the hang of it, and they're a few years younger than you! That's how much of a wimp you are!"

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri yelled at him in annoyance. "I'm just not that good yet."

"Well those two must be fast learners compared to you... Will you look at that? The smaller one just pounced on one of them!... And seems to be preparing to slice his head off, let's stop this Yuuri!" They both ran over to Marley and Mage, where Marley was sitting on her knees on top of a soldier with her katanas crossed near his neck. She had a fierce glint in her eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Hey, what's with all this?" Yuuri demanded, lifting the girl off of him. "Why were you planning to kill him?!"

"That guy insulted me by laughing when my skirt was lifted up after I flipped! He said that since I fight like a man he was expecting a-!" Her mouth was covered by her friend's hand.

Mage gave a nervous smile. "Um... he said that since she fights like a man he was expecting a..." She paused for a bit. "Oh my gosh, you have no idea how hard it is to say it without having it sound so wrong!"

"C'mon," Yuuri insisted, "we're all adults here. I think we can handle whatever you might have to say."

"Oh well, you asked for it. He said that he when he saw her skirt lift up he was expecting to see a _bulge_." The double black now had a WTF face, while the blonde glared at the soldier. "You heard me, and I remember his exact words since he said it just a moment ago." She cleared her throat. "'Hey, where's your dick? I was expecting to see a bulge. You fight like a man, you have pride like a man, so where's the bulge in your panties?'"

They all stared at the soldier who, according to the girls, is a freaking pervert. Wolfram shook his head and snapped out of his shocked state and cleared his throat.

"So what happened next?" he asked. Everyone was so surprised to hear him because they were afraid of what might be said next.

Marley said, "Well, after he told me that perverted sentence that little girl in my head wanted me to kill him. So that's what I was trying to do!" She sounded so innocent when she told them that, and that's what made it creepy, especially when she shined a childish smile.

Yuuri blinked before asking, "Um, what do you mean by the 'little girl in your head'?"

"I may be coming down with a small split personality. Her name's Mitzi, and she's like the more sadistic, malicious side of me. She's the one who sometimes helps me deal with all my pent up anger. Sometimes she comes out of me and transforms me so she looks like her true form. I have some power when she takes control, but I let her be the one to attack people when I feel pacifistic. When I'm angry but also pacifistic we might fight over who's in control."

"Does this Mitzi girl come out often?"

"She can on her own, but most of the time it's if I let her. Basically I transform like you, Yuuri, the way you transform into the Maou. However unlike you I remember everything, but like you I lose consciousness. I try to deal with my anger on my own sometimes, because every time I faint I also have trouble breathing."

"Well I think you should let her out."

Everyone turned to Wolfram, who handed the pink one only one of her katanas. "He's an alright soldier, but has this problem with taunting others even if it can be useful in combat. Teach him a lesson for me, alright?" She gave a wide smile and nodded happily. Then she gave him a hug around the waist before transforming...

[Although actions like this will occur later in the story, this part shall be censored with guidance of MARLEY&ME Productions due to some weird torturing techniques, lots of language, and because Mitzi will come again later. So for now, please enjoy this commercial by Mage.]

Mage: Hey guys! Your magical buddy Mage is here with a special product today! Do you wish you can travel to any universe in the FanFiction World? *short pause for the audience's reaction* Well now you can! Mage's Magical Byproducts have created an amazing item once again with the brand new... FANFIC BUBBLE!

*She uses her powers to open a hatch on the floor, and floating out of it is a giant translucent bubble*

Mage: Sure, the Fanfic Bubble looks like some ordinary bubble like from the "Wizard of Oz", but it does SO MUCH MORE! *opens the door to reveal the inside of bubble* The Fanfic Bubble includes special high-tech gear needed for a journey into the FanFiction World. The following are: a Light Speed Mode, a built-in GPS, and-

[We will now go back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.]

_Later..._

"So I was only passed out for about five minutes?" Marley asked Mage after they finished cleaning themselves up from training. Her friend nodded while they sat themselves next to the other maids, who were taking their break by having some tea and pastries. "Did I have trouble breathing?" She shook her head. "Well that's good, but part of me wished Wolfram would give me CPR."

"You've been off with His Majesty and Lord von Bielefeld?" Doria asked the two, to which they nodded. "Oh my, did they flirt with each other or anything? I heard something may have happened last night but it's just rumors for now." The two girls smiled mischievously and took out their phones and cameras.

"Gather around ladies," Mage motioned for them to crowd behind her and Marley. "We're about to make those rumors come true! While setting up laundry we 'stumbled' upon Heika's bedroom to them arguing. Then things got pretty interesting."

Sangria asked, "How interesting?" They both snickered.

"Well, let's just say that Yuuri wanted Wolfram to shut up, but he didn't just use his mouth." They uploaded the pictures and the videos for their audience to see. Small giggles and squeals filled the kitchen as they stared at the kiss that Yuuri and Wolfram thought no one else knew about. Well, they thought wrong, because two girls have witnessed it and were now spreading their story around. "See, the rumors are _true_."

"Why didn't you tell us anything last night, or called for us to join you?" Lasagna complained. "It would have been a show for _all_ of us."

"Hey, we promise we'll take you the next time we 'stumble' across something, alright?" Marley offered. The three women nodded and they all continued to stare at the videos and the pics.

Lord von Voltaire entered the kitchen a few seconds later to investigate what all the noises were about. Apparently their voices carried a bit into the halls. Marley smirked.

"Would you like to see the video or the pictures?" she asked him. Since he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about she just showed him one of the many pics she took on her phone since they took pictures after the videos, the one where Wolfram decided to close his eyes and deepen the kiss. "As you can see when Wolfram yelled at Yuuri all he got back was lip, _literally_! Aren't happy for them, Gwendal? Wait, Gwendal are you alright?"

The lord dressed in green had a couple veins throbbing on his forehead as he tried to maintain his calmness. He didn't feel like flipping out with a bunch of ladies in the room to see. So he just left the kitchen without saying anything. All maids shrugged their shoulders and continued to coo over how cute Wolfram and Yuuri looked together, and then squealed a bit more when they came across a picture that showed a bit of tongue action.

_After training for Yuuri and Wolfram..._

A knock on the door was heard on the outside of Gwendal's office. He gave a rather harsh "Enter" as a reply, and in came Wolfram and Yuuri who have just finished bathing in the royal bath.

"You wanted to see us, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked with uncertainty that they heard his request earlier correctly. To his relief that they were right, the lord nodded and had them close the door behind them. Inside the room were also Conrad and Gunter. Gwendal thought they should hear the news, too.

"Did something happen?" Wolfram asked. "Is someone in trouble?"

"You tell me," was Gwendal's reply. "Earlier today, before you came in from training, I found something quite intriguing." From his pocket came out a phone with a black case, Marley's phone. "One of the new maids agreed to let me show you what I have found." He lifted the phone up for the others to see. It was a picture of Yuuri and Wolfram kissing in His Majesty's bedroom.

Conrad seemed expressionless, though he was just trying his best to calm down before making any rash accusations the way his older brother does. Gunter, on the other hand, was acting like his overdramatic self and was on the verge to cry.

"Oh, Your Majesty! What has His Excellency Wolfram done to you?! He's somehow trying to corrupt you, I dare believe! Only I would know that you would _never_ commit such an action. You are far too young, far too naïve, far too..." Okay, so the adjectives kept going on and on until Gwendal told him to shut the hell up, but not with those exact words. Then Gunter just went to a corner to cry.

Gwendal faced the two, who were recovering from Gunter's _long_ speech. "Now tell me the reason for this, Your Majesty." He seethed at the words "Your Majesty", also breaking the quill in his tightening grip that could easily snap someone's neck while he was at it.

"Brother, I-" Wolfram started, but was soon interjected by Yuuri.

"Gwendal, Wolf had nothing to do with it. I was the one that came onto him." At that point in the background, a now unconscious Gunter can be seen lying on the floor. "You see, we were-" Gwendal rose from his seat abruptly, making everyone except Conrad jump.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CORRUPT MY BABY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" he shouted. "KING OR NOT, I WILL..."

_Meanwhile, outside Gwendal's office..._

Marley and Mage were listening with the other maids to the conversation while peering through the door, which was slightly open. The size was enough for them to be able to watch and still be hidden. Of course Marley was alright with letting Gwendal see her phone, but she didn't know this would be the outcome. If only she remembered how overprotective the lord can get over his baby brother. Now she knew.

"KING OR NOT, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR CRIME!"

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Marley quietly exclaimed. "He's gonna kill Yuuri! Then Wolfram wouldn't be happy anymore!" Her worried tone turned angry. "I'm gonna make Gwendal wish he'd never confiscated my phone in the first place!"

"Marley," Mage grabbed her by the arm before she could storm in. "Am I going to witness what I think I will?"

"Yeah, Mitzi's gonna be happy to come out a second time today." With that she opened the door wide open, revealing herself and the other maids. She played off as innocent first. That's the best way to start before striking like a cobra. "Hi, Gwennie! Can I have my phone back?"

Gwendal was about to deliver what could have been a whopping punch, even with Conrad trying to hold him back, before she came in. He straightened his posture before giving her phone back. She smiled happily.

"Thanks Gwennie! Hey, what's going on in here? You weren't gonna fight were you?" Obviously they didn't know she already knew, so they tried to hide it from her.

"No, no Marley," Yuuri nervously denied, even if it was completely true. "Lord Gwendal here was just about to show me some hand to hand combat tricks."

"In a small office like this?"

"We didn't really feel like going back out to the courtyard."

For a minute there, they thought she took the bait. However it was all just part of her plan. "Hmm... alright, but don't roughhouse too much. See ya!" She left the room and closed the door, remaining extremely quiet on the other side so they wouldn't suspect she was still there.

"How about instead of hand to hand combat," Gwendal started, unsheathing his sword, "I kill you this way, huh?!" He lifted his sword up before Wolfram had any time to take out his sword to defend, and swung down.

CRANG!

Marley was back in again, this time holding a large double-sided battle axe that protected Yuuri from the impact. It's hilt was black, but the blades were red with a white streak on the edges. She had an angry look in her eyes, which were somehow turning gray. Mage came inside, too, holding her friend's and her own phone as she videotaped everything.

"**I THOUGHT I SAID NO ROUGHHOUSING!" **she growled. "**Now what is the reason for trying to attack the king?!**" Her curly black hair grew a bit longer until it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. And suddenly it had a blue tinge, making her hair bluish-black. The bangs became a bit shorter, and the locks on the side by them were longer than the rest of her hair, reaching to her bent elbows.

"He's corrupting my baby brother!" Gwendal spat. "He must pay, and right now I don't really care if he's the king!"

"**Do you want to know what happens when someone tries to destroy something, or someone, that makes Wolfram happy?!**" He leaned in closer to hear her answer. Although it echoed throughout the room, she whispered, "**Bitches die.**"

_Later..._

In the maids' room, Marley was waking up from a blackout and found the maids, Mage, and the people who were in Gwendal's office surrounding her. Her heart nearly stopped when she found Wolfram holding her hand. She sat up and looked down at herself. She was back to normal.

"See," Mage said, "she's a pretty heavy sleeper. If someone were to touch her then she'd wake up. Wolfram, you'd be useful when I have to wake her up in the morning." He blushed and removed himself from the pink girl's now super tight grip on his hand.

"What happened?" she asked while rubbing her head. "For once I can't remember what happened after transforming into Mitzi! All I _can_ remember is everything that led up to my hair growing longer, and then anything that took place after that is a complete blank!"

Mage took out their phones. "You wanna see the videos?" Marley shrugged and nodded, taking her phone back and found a new video in her Video Album. She and her friend pressed Play at the same time.

The video started after Marley's hair grew longer, and after she whispered "**Bitches die.**" Her body was lifted up a bit into the air, and a yellow glow radiated from her skin. When it disappeared her skin was now pale and she was now wearing a gray tang top that had a giant yellow flower at the bottom (kind of like tie-dye) under a purple jacket, a pair of denim boot cut jeans, and black laced converse sneakers. Instead of brown eyes and curly black hair she had silvery gray eyes and bluish-black hair that was a bit longer and just a bit wavier. This was Mitzi's form.

In Marley/Mitzi's (let's just call her Mitzi for now) hands the battle axe shined a bit when she lifted it up over her head to swing at Gwendal. Yuuri could be heard in the background screaming "Run Gwendal run!" while moving Wolfram away from the door. The lord dressed in green seemed to have decided to agree with the king for once and stormed out the door, revealing the three maids who have moved away from there. Mitzi chased after him with her axe in hand and Mage following them while recording the whole thing.

"HEY COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Mitzi screamed at him while running down the halls. She pressed a red button on the hilt of the battle axe, and the blade was now suspended by a thick gray chain that was apparently in the hilt. She twirled it above her head a bit before casting it out. The chain wrapped around Gwendal and bound him, and she reeled him in like a fish. "Got you now, you son of bitch!"

When he was right by her she unwrapped the chain, and when Gwendal thought this was his chance to get out and call for some backup he was wrong. Mitzi held her axe in front of him. Suddenly she brought the blade down from above, chopping off a bit of skin and tendon on his right arm. Before she could do anything else...

WHAM!

By the point of view of the video the frying pan that hit Mitzi's head came from Mage, who magically made it disappear. Mitzi fell to the ground unconscious, transforming back into Marley's old self. And that was the end of the video.

"So how long was I out?" Marley asked everyone when the video was finished.

"About an hour or so," Mage answered her. "C'mon, we've gotta go make dinner." She gave Marley her backpack and helped her out of bed. Before the maids could ask what they thought they should make, Mage exclaimed, "I'm thinking of making sushi tonight!"

Mars groaned and rolled her eyes as they proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

**And there you have it! The special guest was Mitzi Hope from my Deadman Wonderland fanfiction Canary Quartet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because Mitzi has agreed to come back again later on!**

**Mage: Does that mean I get to hit her with a frying pan again?**

**Me: No, *rubs head* because since in this story we're the same person we get the same injuries too! And how did your mouth escape the super glue?**

**Mage: Three words. Soap. And. Water.**

**Me: I need a better brand of glue, then. In case you decided to snitch my secrets again.**

**I really hope for some nice reviews and maybe some ideas of what YOU think will make this fanfiction more fun for you all! Hope you guys are having fun reading! So I've been watching Season 2 of the anime yesterday and the day before, and there's this one episode that I will base a chapter on!**


	6. Chapter 6: Children, Come Out and Play!

**So as I said in the last chapter, this one will be based off of one of the episodes from Season 2 of the anime! Since Mage seems so eager to tell you guys which episode it is, I'll allow her to tell right now!**

**Mage: It's one of my favorites, Season 2 Episode 44: "The Phantom Girl"! You know, that one where Ulrike's child spirit comes out and causes havoc in the village! Now let's get to the chapter already!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Children, Come Out to Play!

A couple miles away from Covenant Castle lay the Tomb of the Great One. Inside the tomb where the shrine room was located was Ulrike, who was busy meditating as part of her daily rituals. Waiting for her outside was the Great Sage Ken Murata, who was to accompany her for her day off. After the incident that happened a long time ago the double black king declared that she be given a day off from her duties at the temple. While Yuuri insisted on once a month, Ulrike made it bimonthly so she wouldn't shirk her work so much.

"Hello, Your Eminence," greeted the priestess as she exited the shrine room. "So where are you planning to take me this time?" Murata's glasses shined, detecting some kind of mischief awaiting them for whatever his plan was.

"I received news that there are two new inhabitants working at the castle. They are supposed to be very rambunctious and energized, being children of course. Would you like to meet them?"

Ulrike gave a soft smile and glanced back at the shrine room. "Actually I already have. Through the crystal ball, that is. Yes, they do seem to be quite a handful. I prayed to the Great One that they wouldn't cause much trouble under his watch. I suppose it would be alright to meet them for real." The sage clapped his hands together, the sound resonating throughout the halls as they walked out to the carriage out front.

_At Covenant Castle..._

"You like my paintings?" Wolfram showed the two new maidens, who have found his bedroom where he liked to paint most of the time, his new painting. "It's supposed to be of the mine and Yuuri's bearbee children." When tilting their heads to the side and squinting their eyes, the two girls could see the slightest detail of several bearbees flying out of a large cocoon.

Mage brought her head back up and nodded while giving off a nervous smile. Marley, on the other hand, nodded with no hesitation; she did believe that love was based off some lies. They both did their best to ignore the terrible odor the paint gave off since it was made out of bearbee excrement.

From her pink backpack Marley took out a green composition book and an orange mechanical pencil. She flipped two pages before showing the contents. They were sketches, all of Wolfram except two which were of bearbees. Each one had a little caption of his name, and his emotion or action or what outfit he was wearing under it. Only two or three had Yuuri included.

"Do you like my sketches? I tried my best, especially with the eyes and hair because those two require the most detail and also because they are my favorite features about you, Wolfie-chan!" Wolfram jumped a little at the nickname, for that's what Yuuri's mother Miko calls him. He had to admit that the drawings were pretty good, but the Yuuri ones did need some work. They probably just needed a bit of color. "Well, do you like them?" she asked him again.

"Well...um..." _C'mon, Bielefeld, think of something. Her friend's gonna kill us if we say the wrong thing! _As if reading his mind, he noticed Mage rise from behind Marley. She was holding her phone up, which read "Don't make me kill you right here, right now!" in black bolded letters on the screen. He gulped and tried to speak. "They are p-pretty good, I guess." When he saw the pink one's brown eyes go big and a bit watery the way a puppy's eyes do he thought to himself, _Aw shit, I must have screw up! Goodbye, Yuuri, you wimp..._

However before Mage could pounce Marley beat her to it by attacking him with a big hug. She was smiling and crying at the same time. "Oh, I knew you'd like them! I've been trying my best to get better at drawing and I thought drawing your profile would really help and it seems it has done wonders!" She turned around to look at Mage, who was frozen in the middle of her pounce. "Yes, Mage, he said the right things so you don't have to get your skirt in a knot!"

The green-headed girl stood up straight and let her glasses droop a bit (according to Chapter 1 she wears glasses) when she lowered her chin and smiled. Pretty soon she was joining in on the hug that Wolfram still didn't return, but neither girl minded.

Their embrace was interrupted when Yuuri and Gwendal, whose right arm has fully recovered thanks to Gisela, knocked on the door and entered the room. "Well isn't this a nice picture," Yuuri said, taking a picture with a camera. "I got it, Mage!" He handed the device, which was apparently Mage's, back to her. "Do you really expect me to help you take pics whenever you're around Wolf?"

"No, but thanks anyways! So what is it that you came in here for exactly?"

"Oh yeah, the head priestess Ulrike's arrived at the castle and she's waiting to meet you girls. I wonder why, though..." Both girls knew who Lady Ulrike was, and dragged Wolfram by his arms all the way to the front yard of Covenant Castle with Yuuri and Gwendal following from behind.

_At front of Covenant Castle..._

"Hello Lady Ulrike," Marley and Mage gave their best curtsy to the priestess when they introduced each other. "We're Marley and Mage, nice to meet you!"

"Good afternoon, girls. So how do you like your stay here at Covenant Castle?"

"I love it here a lot!" Marley exclaimed. "The best part is that Wolfram's here!"

"Life here is pretty fun!" Mage said.

"That's nice."

An awkward silence ensues.

"So," Mage decided to break the ice, much to the relief of everybody due to the awkwardness, "I heard of the story about your child spirit. I've always wanted to meet her, too."

Ulrike stared at her with a small glint of sadness in her eyes. "Perhaps she'd like to meet you, too, but allowing her to leave me is another thing besides allowing her through a wish. I'd be in great pain if I were to do so." The green-haired girl nodded in understanding, even though she was slightly disappointed; Episode 44 was always her favorite episode.

"I think I can help with that!"

Everyone turned to the castle doors to see Anissina, who was pushing a cart towards the group. On top was a large round clear chamber, next to it what seems to be a control panel box. Atop of the box was a hooped headpiece that had light bulbs and small colored lights. Some people stood back, having a feeling of what's about to happen next.

"This is my newest invention, the Still Salubrious Spirit Splitter. With this one can be separated from one of the many spirits a person holds within oneself but still be healthy. All I need is a power source. Where's my dear Gwendal?" Wolfram pushed him up to her, muttering apologies along the way; it was best to give her what she wants before she forces someone else to be her power source, and many others _besides_ Gunter knew from experience and yes that includes Wolfie. "Ah, there you are! Now all we need is your marykou by using this little headpiece..." She strapped the hooped headpiece onto his head before escorting the priestess into the round chamber. "...Yes, that's it Lady Ulrike. Now all I have to do is activate the device here, then whatever spirit you decide on will be separated from you while you are still in perfect health. Now give me all you've got Gwendal as I split these spirits!"

She turned on a button, flipped a few switches, and then with the pull of a lever on the box her invention was in motion. Lights were flashing both on Gwendal's headpiece and inside the chamber. The audience stood in both awe and struck with fear as they could see through the bright lights a young girl being pulled out of Ulrike's being. The priestess inside was still standing when the colorful glows faded, staring into the bright violet eyes of what others may say be her younger self. A girl with large light purple hair stood there inside now, wearing a yellow top with a red skirt held onto her by suspenders and then brown sandals.

"Hello, my child," Ulrike greeted the younger one with a soft smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you again while I am still healthy."

"Oh, it's you!" the other gasped happily. "You're the Stumble Bumble!" Then she began singing "Stumble Bumble! Stumble Bumble!" in a cheery tune. "Does this mean I can go out and play?"

"Yes, my child, but as long as you don't run away this time. Alright?"

Younger Ulrike nodded joyously and opened the chamber door so she could step out. She waved and sang a "Hiya hi!" as a greeting, a few others waving back. "So who wants to play with me?" All the soldiers moved swiftly out of her way, leaving only the following: Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal (but he's just the power source), Gunter, Conrad (he came in a while ago to see what this invention was), and, of course, Marley and Mage. "Looks like I've been assigned to the A-Team in fun! Let's play!"

"There's no way I am going to play another game with her!" Wolfram disagreed. "Especially after she zapped-! Wah-ho!" He was struck by this giant ball of purple light, and when it faded he was shown lying on the ground. Yuuri kneeled down and checked on him, and Conrad was on his other side to check if he was awake. And boy he was. He propped himself up with his forearms and looked towards Yuuri. "Yuuri, I LOVE YOU!" He pounced on top of the double black and made them rolling over, sending him into a small giggling fit.

"Wolfram, get off of me! I know how childish you are but this is ridiculous!" He tried is best to push him away, but the blonde kept holding onto him tighter.

"No, no! It's true, I love you! Stay with me!"

"Alright, but only if you stop strangling me with your hugs!" Wolf gladly let go and just squeezed his arm, most likely blocking all blood flow and therefore all feeling in it too. "Um, well this is an improvement I guess..."

"HEY YUURI!" The raven boy turned around to see a pretty mad Marley. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!" She pounced on top of him and tried her best to remove the blonde's hold on his arm. "Wolfie-chan, you can play with me if you want! Please? Pretty please with a billion cherries on top?"

To her delight, he said, "That's a whole lot of cherries! Alright, I'll play with you!" He pounced on top of her and made them roll away from Yuuri. "Tickle fight!"

As Marley was getting tickled to death Mage stood with Conrad and Gunter as she took a video on her phone (she'd send it to her friend's phone) and several pictures on her camera. "Oh, they look so cute!" Younger Ulrike (okay, for short she'll be called U-Kid) hopped next to her with a ball of purple energy forming in her palm. She saw this and ran behind Gunter. "Please don't shoot me! I promise I'll play! Just hit Gunter instead, alright?!" The girl found her trustworthy and shot the ball at the man in front, knocking him to the ground. "Sheesh, you've got quite an arm that you'd make a great pitcher in baseball!"

"Did somebody say baseball?!" Gunter jumped to his feet and eyed Yuuri adoringly. "Mage is right, let's play baseball. Can Gun-Gun get Yuuri on his team? Pretty please?" He ran over to grab the poor double black by the arm that was beginning to regain all feeling. "C'mon you all, let's go outside!" Wolfram and Marley's heads shot up from their tickle fight when they saw the gates open.

"Gunter's right, Marley, let's take this outside!" Grabbing her by the hand, and making her blush a bright red, Wolfram pulled her along to the outside of the castle and followed everyone to the back of it, where there was tons of space thanks to the open valleys and fields among them. He let go of her hand and began running away. "Now you've gotta catch me! Catch me if you can!" Marley giggled and chased after him.

U-Kid ran through the hills along with the playing "children" as the girl in pink tried chasing her when Wolfram began climbing a tree. She climbed up the tree too, saying that was to be the base for their game. Marley began whining that it was no fair, kind of how a toddler would say it to be more precise.

"Wolfie-chan!" she called out. "I'm ready for another tickle fight again!" When she noticed that she couldn't see anyone atop the branches she began climbing the large tree to find them. "U-Kid! Are we playing hide and seek now? You guys are pretty good at this game! And to think I was always the hiding champion in this game!"

She turned around and jumped when she saw that the two people she was looking for pounced onto her and they all were falling off the tree. Mage, who was under it at the time, looked above her and widened her eyes when she saw that they were going to fall right on top of her. But being the flying phantom she is, U-Kid was able to lift her new friends into the air with her by their shirt collars and just let them dangle.

"Okay, now this isn't fun!" Marley whined when she noticed how high they were flying; she has a small fear of heights that doesn't come out that much, but by the looks of how they were being lifted above the giant tree it just came out of her. "Please put me down! I don't wanna die!" She clung onto Wolf's arm since he didn't seem affected by the altitude. "U-Kid, if you know what's good for you you'd better put us back!"

"But how are you gonna fly?"

"Fly?" Marley and Wolfram questioned. The girl nodded and allowed a light violet aura surround them. They were enveloped by the light, and when it faded the people she was holding were floating on their own. "Wow!" they exclaimed together, and they chased after each other in the air.

Far down below Mage was videotaping the little air show, that was making her dizzy just by watching, with her phone. Conrad was standing next to her gazing at the view as well.

"It seems that they have been given the ability to fly, thanks to the young Ulrike's magic," he concluded.

The green-headed girl eyed him. "No shit, Conrad," she mumbled, annoyed by how he's just pointed out the obvious. U-Kid stopped and just floated there when she saw how unhappy Mage looked, and decided to break her promise to her. "U-Kid I told you, please don't-" She was knocked down by the light that shot at her in the head, and then hopped to her feet with a childish grin on her face. "Hey, let me fly! I wanna be an airplane!"

All that while Yuuri was doing his best to evade Gunter's pounces and squeezes on the ground. Every time he tried throwing the baseball at him the man would just say they were "practicing running the bases", which was his excuse for all this chasing. He climbed up the tree, ignoring the scratches given to him by the tree bark, and rested on a high branch.

Out of nowhere Marley popped out from above, floating upside-down and shouted a "Hiya hi!" as a greeting. He jumped and fell off the branch the way she and Wolfram did so earlier. Before he knew it something, or someone, caught him, but he was too afraid to look because his eyes were still closed.

"You're it!"

Yuuri opened his eyes to see that it was Wolfram that caught him, shining a naïve smile at him before dropping him to the ground and making him hurt his behind from the fall.

"So I guess _I'll_ be the one carrying _you_ on our honeymoon!" he added before running away. The double black stood there at first, a bit confused at how Wolf was still serious about the engagement even under the spell.

"Ooh! Looks like Yuu-chan's it!" Gunter cooed. "Let me be it, Your Majesty! Then I get to chase you again!"

"No! No! He's gotta chase you, Gun-Gun!" Mage interjected. "But maybe if we all stay on the ground he'll have better chances at catching one of us! Come on down, you guys!" She motioned for Marley, Wolfram, and U-Kid to fly down and actually run instead of staying in the skies. "Now you've gotta try catching us, Yuu-chan!"

_I'm surprised by how they all sound just like my mother right now_, he thought to himself. When he saw Wolfram nearest to him he decided to give in to his _natural_ childish instincts and began joining in their game of tag.

_Later..._

The tired gang headed back to the castle by sunset, where Murata, Anissina, Gwendal, and Ulrike were waiting; Gwendal and Ulrike didn't really have a choice since they were part of the invention for the time being. U-Kid bid them goodbyes before stepping into the large chamber so she could reunite with her owner again; this they didn't need the invention's power.

"So was the device a success for you health, Ulrike?" Yuuri asked her, quite tired himself.

"Oh yes, I was able to maintain my health even with my child spirit stripped away from my being. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Your Highness."

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm glad to see that you're okay. So what are you planning to do for the rest of the evening? You've been trapped in a bubble for most of the afternoon, anyways."

Murata stepped up and stayed behind her, a small smile stretched across his face. "We're gonna go get something to eat in the town. It'll be pretty nice to have something different to have, for a change."

Mage's head popped from behind Conrad. "You mean like a date?" she smirked. "Kenny, you dog!"

The sage gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck; it seemed this habit of Yuuri's has passed on to him as well. "W-what makes you say that? It's completely ridiculous. Now if you excuse us, we should get going. Bye!" They waved goodbye to the sage and the priestess as they climbed to the carriage and headed for the town.

"Earth to Mage, are you alright?" Marley snapped her fingers in front of her friend, who seemed to be in a dream-like state. "You were pretty zoned out there for a minute, girl. You tired?"

"Sure, you can say that," she replied. "Marley, what's your opinion on His Eminence?"

"Well he seems alright, and when watching the anime he's a bit goofy come to..." The pink one stopped in her tracks, beginning to make some conclusions in her mind. "Mage G. Ical, do you like Ken Murata?" She smirked at her nervous smile. "You do!" she gasped. "That means Wolfram's all mine now! I should really set you two up on a date sometime!"

Mage pushed her annoyingly. "Shut up and let's go inside to wash up and then prepare dinner, Dum-Dum!" She knocked her friend on the forehead the way she did the first time they met. "I swear, the things you kids create in your heads."

"Not my fault I have awesome imagination powers!" Marley barked. "You barely use your powers, either, so quit with it. Besides, I won't be much of a kid anymore when I have my 13th birthday next month in July!" She folded her arms and made pursed her lips to make a "Humph!" sound.

"Ah yes, you're turning 13 on July 13 in 2013... Triple 13s!" They laughed a bit, which eased the tension between them. "And no matter what, you'll still act like a child. The way Wolfie does, come to think of it. You two are meant for each other!"

"I guess you can say that, but there's still Yuuram. I just hope I get something from Wolfie-chan this year!" And so the two friends ran into the castle.

* * *

**Mage: You know who I think should have been in this chapter?**

**Me: Who?**

**Mage: Greta, she is a child after all. She would have fit perfectly into this one!**

**Me: I talked to her, and she said she had her lessons and then tea time with Yuuram.**

**Mage: The bearbee Yuuram? I thought he's a glass doll now.**

**Me: Actually I was talking about the plushy, but she does include the glass version a lot of times.**

**Mage: Can you give the audience a hint of something to look forward to?**

**Me: Fighting, bandits, and Mitzi!**

**Mage: That bitch again? She's a thorn in my *censored word*!**

**Me: What have you got against her?**

**Mage: She and those siblings of hers sent me to a Carnival Corpse, and signed me up into the Dog Races!**

**Me: You're still alive, aren't you?**

**Mage: Shut up and let's head for the next chapter already! *pulls me by the ear***

**Me: OW! OW! OW!**


	7. Chapter 7: STS

**Hey guys! A little change of plans for this one! Apparently Mage wants me to write her idea in for this chapter, so I have no choice. *scene zooms out to reveal Mage holding a gun to my head with one hand and a knife to my neck in the other hand***

**Mage: That's right, so write or die!**

**Me: Do you want me to call She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I can do that, you know!**

**Mage: *puts weapons away* Alright! Alright! Just please don't send me back!**

**Me: No worries, and I like your idea anyways so I'm gonna write it no matter what!**

**Mage: Yeah, now you get a cookie!**

* * *

Chapter 7: S.T.S.

Wolfram rubbed his head in the morning as he sat up in bed. Right next to him was a still-asleep wimp named Yuuri Shibuya. He could remember everything that happened from yesterday, and one way or another he would make that U-Kid pay. He was completely embarrassed at how he acted, thanks to the spell he has been cast under before long ago. For some reason the spell lasted a little bit longer for him that he ended up playing with his food and ran around the castle refusing to go to bed. That maid Mage was there and decided it was best to knock him out with a frying pan. It explained why he was still in his uniform from the day before.

He checked the clock and realized that it was around six in the morning, when the maids would already be awake making breakfast. Why had he woken up so early? Either way he was feeling a bit famished, according to his grumbling stomach. So he changed out of his old uniform and into a new one and headed out without waking the sleeping wimp up.

_In the kitchens..._

"Morning Wolfie," Mage greeted him casually, unlike the other maids' formal "Good morning, Your Excellency". "How come you're up so early? No need to worry, though. We've just finished cooking so you can have an early breakfast if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

He took his usual seat at the table, looking down at his eggs and sausage before eating small bits while drinking some tea in between bites. He found it rather unusual that there was no squealing girl in pink, nor this drink they call a "smoothie" since that has been served every breakfast and lunch since the two have arrived here. Where was she?

"Say Mage," he caught the girl in green's attention. "Where's your friend? I believe her name's Marley."

The girl put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily before nodding. How could he have forgotten her friend's name if she's always around him, more than her and yet he knows her name?! "Marley's still asleep," she told him. "She used a lot of her power to make sure you remained under that childish spell even after U-Kid left to go back into Ulrike. It made her a bit exhausted, but she was still able to smile while she took pics of you playing with your food. I don't think she liked how I knocked you out with a frying pan when you didn't want to sleep. The maids and I decided to let her get another hour's sleep." He nodded in understanding and kept on eating.

"Mars called out your name, you know," she added, making his head lift up again. "I listened for a while and figured out she was having another nightmare about you."

"Another?" That girl dreams about him in her sleep?

"Uh-huh, she has them often. Like a couple days ago it was a dream about you two having a picnic, and the night before last night you and Greta were horseback riding and making flower crowns. After listening to this dream it turned out to be a nightmare about when you were possessed by the Originators."

_How could Marley have known about that?_ he thought. _Who helps her keep in touch with all this information about us if she's a human on Earth? Then again that green girl is from here so..._

"Earth to Wolfie!" Mage snapped him back to reality. "Did you not hear what I was saying? If you don't know I just said I want you to be nice to Marley _e__specially_ on her 13th birthday next month! And if you don't so help me I'll-"

"I get it already!" he interrupted her. "You'll torture me until I die! Now will you just leave me alone?!" Pursing her lips she turned and headed back to the kitchens.

_Later..._

Yuuri and Greta were walking down the halls hand in hand. There were no lessons for either of them today and for once His Majesty finished his paperwork so they decided to spend their time strolling through the castle. After their walk they were to head to Greta's room tea with Wolfram, who hasn't been seen all day.

"Where's Papa Wolf, Papa Yuuri?" the girl asked her father. "Did you two fight or anything?"

"No, of course not Greta. Although Wolfram is pretty unreasonable we haven't fought. He's just training his men, probably. I'm sure he'll make it for tea in time." He looked back forward to see a girl running towards them, out of breath. "Whoa Mage, what's wrong? You alright? Where's Marley?"

Mage reached them and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Where... is... Wolfram...? Marley's... calling... for him... in sleep..."

The two ended up helping her find the missing blonde. How could someone Marley's age sleep so much? Everyone saw how she was doing her best with her powers to keep Wolfram a child, but she seemed pretty normal besides the slight exhaustion. And why would she be calling for him in her sleep?

_A while later, in the courtyard..._

"Holy shit, there you are!"

The double green found Wolf in the courtyard training his men; why didn't she think of that before? It was the obvious location! Grabbing him by the ear she pulled him along while telling the soldiers that training was gonna be cut short for the day. The men sighed with relief and ran off to who-knows-where.

"You better have a fucking reason why you've interrupted my training session!" the blonde shouted, though Mage seemed unfazed.

"Well _you_ better have a goddamned fucking reason why you're plaguing up Little Marley's dreams! She's been asleep all morning and afternoon murmuring your name while you're here, completely oblivious of how much pain you are inducing on her."

"How's it my fault that dreams about me in her sleep?!"

"Because you just have to be all cute and hot and sexy! You could've just used a tiny bit of your charm on Yuuri so she could just remain a Yuuram shipper. But no, you've gotta charm her in every single adventure you're in, and apparently there's a whole lot. Then you always have to be put in danger. Why do you've to be so cute?!"

Wolfram blinked. None of those sentences seemed to connect with each other at all. "Wait, what?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, it doesn't make sense, I know. But it is true. She cares about you that her worst nightmares include of you dying. I just wanted to see if you could help me wake her up. Once she sees you she'll immediately calm down from her nightmares." And she kept on dragging him to the castle by the ear despite his protests.

"OW! OW! OW!"

_Back at Covenant Castle..._

Mage entered the maidens' room while still dragging Wolfram by the ear and with Yuuri and Greta silently bring up the rear. They gathered around Marley's bed, where the girl was sweating and jerking her head back and forth. The green-haired girl tried shaking her awake, only to receive a punch in the nose like what happened when they first met (refer to Chapter 1). Rubbing her nose she pointed at Wolfram and then at the sleeping girl.

"Um... Wake up, Marley." He gently shook her, only to receive a punch in the nose as well. "That little bitch, she thrashes too much in her sleep!" he mumbled. Mage glared at him before shortly leaving the room to call for Gisela. And when they entered the room together the others swore those two could be mother and daughter.

Gisela kneeled at the bedside and made her palm glow a soft green. When it faded she looked up at the others. "Her conscious is trapped in a nightmare that's keeping her from waking up. I absolutely have no idea what to do to help."

"Maybe we can do what we always do back on Earth," Yuuri piped up. "There's stuff like throwing cold water on her, shaking her like there's no tomorrow, or-"

"Or we could always scare her awake!"

They all turned to the opened door to find Lady Anissina pushing a cart that held a few small items under a white sheet. Behind her came in the three maids, who were dragging along Gwendal and Gunter. She lifted the sheet to reveal a small laser gun with two hooped headpieces connected to it by long wires, and then a small blue box.

"Using my newest invention, the Fear Filling Flicker, we can easily use her nightmares to our advantage and scare her into waking up. All I need are my two little helpers to give me their marykou as the energy sources." She turned to Gwendal and Gunter. "Once I set these two headpieces onto you I need you to transmit anything that scare you and your greatest nightmares combined, then I will shoot a ray of that horrific energy from my invention and it will latch into the contents of her brain." She picked up the glowing blue box. "This here is my See Your Subconscious Box, where by connecting it to my other invention we can watch whatever dreams or nightmares that is going on in the girl's head."

Having no choice, Anissina strapped the hooped headpieces onto both men's heads, then connecting the box to the laser with another piece of wire. When she was done everyone stood back as she aimed it at Marley's head. Pulling the trigger a beam of white energy with black swirls shot out and was being sent into the sleeping girl's mind as far as they knew it. Then the scientist switched on the blue cube.

A giant holographic image sprang from the small box, and the maids closed the windows so that it could be seen better in the dark. The first thing to show was of Wolfram, who at that time was possessed by a possessed Shinou. Over and over the scene played of a shadowy force tearing out the blonde's heart, only in this dream blood spurted out of his chest after that and gurgling noises could be made from his mouth, which was filled with blood. His eyes never closed, and were wide open but with no expression as the light from the green orbs faded. The people witnessing her nightmare began to understand why it was so horrific that she couldn't wake up.

"Gwendal, Gunter," Anissina broke the awe and silence as she turned back to the men. "Now is the time to send your greatest fears and nightmares into this young girl's subconscious! Give it all you've got!" The two nodded slightly and closed their eyes and concentrated, the holograph changing as they cast their energy into the invention.

The scene of the nightmare changed so that it wasn't of a dying Wolfram, but of Wolfram and Yuuri in their bedroom... doing very inappropriate things (A/N: I hope you guys know what I'm getting at, *wink* *wink*). The real Yuuri quickly snatched Greta up into his arms and shielded her eyes, though she was so amazed and so curious at what was happening that she kept trying to move her father's hand away. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were dropping almost to the floor.

"What is this, you two?!" Yuuri shouted at the two "power sources". "Are you trying to give Greta The Talk without my permission?! Change that image right now!" Anissina stepped in between them.

"It appears that both are fearing you and Wolfram will do very inappropriate things, and I see why they'd fear that. Gunter because of his loyalty and care towards His Majesty, and Gwendal because he's simply just overprotective of his baby brother."

"Yeah, but if I find out you guys think of this _in your sleep_ there will be serious talking in my office!" He did his best to glare at them while trying to keep Greta from moving his hand away. "Greta, this is adult stuff, and Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be learning of this at such a young age!"

"Oh come on, you wimp!" Wolfram interjected. "She's 11 years old. She's a big girl!"

"No she's not! And stop calling me a wimp!"

"Will you all just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" The bickering men stopped arguing and faced Mage. "Now if any of you were paying attention to the screen you can see that _this_ is definitely not helping!" They all realized that somewhere in a dark corner of the bedroom, Marley can be seen drooling with her tongue stuck out. Mage fixed her glasses. "See you guys? She's a big yaoi fangirl, so of course she'd be into this. Now she's telling herself to not wake up because she sort of finds this entertaining." Wolf and Yuuri's eyes widened and tried their best to remove the headpieces from Gunter and Gwendal's heads. "However I know of a way we can have some fun with this."

She pointed towards the real Marley, who was kicking very hard in her sleep. "As you can see she thrashes a lot in her sleep, and so does another person in this room." All eyes turned to Wolfram. "Let's have an S.T.S.!"

"A what?" they, except Greta since she was busy moving her eyes from Yuuri's hand, questioned.

"S.T.S., Sleep-Thrashing Showdown. It'll be between Wolf and Marley since they kick in their sleep the most. All we need now is for Wolfie to fall asleep!"

"There's no way I'm signing up for this!" Wolfram complained. "I am not-" He was knocked unconscious by Mage's frying pan and collapsed next to Marley on the bed.

From Mage's drawstring backpack (A/N: I finally figured out the name of that kind of backpack!) she grabbed a green microphone. "Welcome to the first ever S.T.S.! I'm your host, Mage G. Ical, and now let me introduce the competitors. On the left side of the bed, at the age of 12 and having a vivid imagination, astonishingly tough for one her size, give it up for Marley Tamachan! On the right side of the bed, at the age of 82 and having an extremely short temper and jealousy issues-" In the background Yuuri can be heard shouting "You got that right!" "-, a tough soldier who calls his own fiancé a wimp because it's technically true-" Yuuri can be heard shouting "Hey!" in the background "-, let's hear it for Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

The green-haired girl turned to Anissina. "Can that thing split into dual lasers so that it can shoot two at a time? Then Yuuri and I should be the power sources since we know Wolfram and Marley's nightmares the best." She turned to the double black. "Don't you know what his greatest fears and weaknesses are, Yuu-san?" He nodded slowly, which made her smirk.

"You're just in luck, Mage," Anissina stated, and by pushing a white button near the trigger the laser split into two. "I made sure to add this modification just in case I wanted two experiments at the same time, and now it's possible!" Gwendal and Gunter removed the headpieces off their heads, thereby the nightmare transforming to its original state and allowing Yuuri to stop averting his daughter's eyes. "Now you two, put these on." She stuck the first headpiece onto the young king once he set Greta down while Mage put hers on her own. Then the scientist aimed back at the sleeping people on the bed. "Alright, now let the experiments begin!"

Rather than a shot of white with black swirls, the essence of the two light beams protruding Marley and Wolfram's heads were black with green swirls. The holographic image of Marley's nightmare now split into two scenes, one of the pink one's nightmare and now what Wolfram was dreaming of; in Wolfram's dream he and Yuuri were getting married. The real life Yuuri freaked out at what his fiancé was thinking and did his best to change it so that it was a nightmare, and Mage joined with him as she took control of her friend's dream.

Their combined energy was working. Wolfram's dream changed from a wedding into a bunch of women, and to a lesser extent men, crowding around the king while the blonde stood there. As much as Yuuri hated to admit it, he knew one of his worst nightmares was of him being surrounded by people who all loved him and _not_ just as a king(A/N: I just love it when Wolfie gets jelly! Do you?).

"You cheating wimp!" the sleeping Wolf growled out loud as his dream played. He subconsciously kicked Marley in the back... hard. The impact was so strong that the girl nearly fell of the bed.

"Ooh," Mage winced. "That's gonna leave a mark! Now let's see what the Pink Assassin's comeback shall be, with the help of my mental skills of course!" She closed her eyes tightly and began to change Marley's dream. Now instead of a dying Wolfram, it was of a wrestling arena. On one side Marley was gritting her teeth as she watched Wolf getting beaten up by a giant monster made of some kind of deep purple muck- this shall be for now called a muck monster to be short.

In real life and in the dream the girl was screaming, "YOU LITTLE PILE OF SHIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!" Dream Marley pounced onto the monster and threw the blonde away on the other side, while the real version just thrashed until her head was at the foot of the bed, kicking the sleeping Wolf in the face multiple times.

"Now there's some real foot action there!" Mage commented. She took out her phone and camera from her brown drawstring backpack. "I've just _gotta_ film this!"

Back in Wolfram's dream, the real life Yuuri changed the scene so that Dream Yuuri was being attacked by a giant sea monster; to be truthful the double black wasn't that sure of what else to put in so he just copied the green girl's idea. Now Dream Wolfie was beginning to unleash his fiery wrath... literally.

"TO ALL THE SPIRITS AFFILIATED WITH FLAME..." both Wolframs began to chant "...OBEY THIS BOLD MAZOKU WHO SUMMONS YOU!" Both real and mental blondes lifted up right arm and were now holding a fireball in his hand.

"Wait," Yuuri said, "he can still do that? Even in his _sleep_?!"

"Apparently so," Mage replied. "Now we know that mental strength is just as strong as physical strength."

Both Wolfram shot their fireballs somewhere, Dream Wolfie's at the monster so that it lost its balance for a bit, Real Wolfie's... at Marley's back. At this time the double green (Mage, not Gisela) was restraining herself from strangling the sleeping blonde.

In Marley's dream, the muck monster set itself on fire and was practically barbequing her dream's Wolfram.

"Hold on, I don't remember adding that!" the green-headed girl exclaimed. "This is on her own accords, maybe the burn from the external world has internally affected her as well."

Greta stepped in next to Mage and shouted, "Use a chair!" Everybody looked at her and then back at Marley's dream, and realized a folded up steel chair was in Dream Mars' hands. At the same time Real Mars somehow summoned a foldable steel chair into her hands, and was now lifting it up over the sleeping Wolfram that a shadow was cast over him.

"Holy shit, she can use her imagination powers even when she's sleeping, too!"

The chair descended down and hit Wolfie's face... hard. Again Marley subconsciously swung the chair again, while in her dreams she's beating the crap out of the muck monster, and this time it hit his back. Sleeping Wolfram tumbled over the bed and fell, and the feeling of the impact woke him up. The half of the screen meant for his dream disappeared. Now fully awake, Wolfram threw another fireball, this time at Anissina's inventions. The machines disintegrated.

"So if there's ever a fight between two sleeping people, one being a little girl and the other one a grown man," the scientist began, "we must expect the little girl to win." Everyone, except the completely enraged blonde, cracked up. "Oh calm down, Little Lord Brat, we've just concluded that mental strength might even be stronger than physical. I say this experiment has been a success!"

Wolfram puffed his cheeks and stared down at Marley, who for some reason was still sleeping. "So what about her? Whatever you did, the effects didn't work."

Suddenly Mage gasped before face-fisting herself (A/N: What I mean by "face-fisting" is that she's hitting her forehead with a clenched fist rather than using her palm. Just needed to clear that up) and catching everybody's attention. "Of course!" she groaned. "Why have I forgotten this method before?!" She strode over to the pink girl's side and sang in her ear, "Mars, Wolfram's here to give you a kiss!"

Immediately Marley was sitting up awake in her bed, and she glared at her friend before punching her in the nose, this time harder than when she was asleep. "You mean jackass bitch! Stop hurting me like that!" She rubbed her back. "Ugh, why does my back feel like it's been burning?"

_~After Mage explained the whole thing by showing her the video she took...~_

"YOU WHAT?!"

She hopped down from her bed and "imaginized" (A/N: Remember, "imaginized" is NOT, and I repeat NOT, a real word!) her double-sided battle axe and proceeded to hunt the green-haired girl down.

"I SLEPT A_ WHOLE LOT_, SO I HAVE A _WHOLE LOT_ OF ENERGY THAT CAN BE USED CHASING YOU AND CUTTING YOU INTO PIECES!"

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U-"

* * *

**I just LOVE happy endings! Don't you! *stares down at the bloody mess of Mage's hacked up pieces* Don't worry, folks, she can regenerate!**

**Mage: *now regenerated back to normal self* How is hunting me down with a giant battle axe a happy ending for this chapter?!**

**Me: Simple: it's _my_ happy ending!**

**Mage: Ugh... Whatever. Now does the next chapter involve me getting hacked to pieces again?**

**Me: Maybe, if it comes to that.**

**Mage: Shit...**

**WHY NO REVIEWS?! ME SO SAD! ;_; PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY!**

**Also, I've just started a new story! If any of you know what Deadman Wonderland is, then I hope you check it out! It's called "Truth or Dare With the DW Cast!", and the title speaks for itself! In this fanfic you guys can give me any truths or dares your mind can think of (perverted or not), and I get to force the characters of Deadman Wonderland to do it! I just published it last night, and so far no reviews!**

**Mage: You're so desperate! No wonder people don't like you!**

**Me: *takes out battle axe* Say that again?!**

**Mage: *running away while I hunt her down* FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -**

**Top Reasons Why I Some People Might Not Like Me:**

**5. I have a very dark imagination.**

**4. I talk a lot.**

**3. I annoy them to death.**

**2. I introduce them to what yaoi and yuri and shota and all those other inappropriate Japanese manga/anime stuff is.**

**1. I scare them. This is true, all the previous reasons combined can be used to scare people. I scare my friends this way.**


	8. Chapter 8: When Siblings Attack!

**Hey guys! A little change of plans, once again! So I've been meaning to write this chapter for a while, but don't worry, all the fighting and bandits and Mitzi will appear hopefully after this chapter!**

**Mage: Stop stalling!**

**Me: Oh and I forgot to mention something! For this chapter I will be introducing three new characters. Two of these have been created by Nitishu (aka Toto). Because of her Mage is going to be so annoyed that she might kill herself, even though she'll just regenerate!**

**Mage: Aw fuck!**

**Me: Don't worry, the other character is based off someone in real life who's a real thorn in my ass too, so we'll both share the pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM, just to be clear. And I guess you can say I don't own two of the three new characters that will be introduced in this chapter; the mystery two have been created by Toto!**

* * *

Chapter 8: When Siblings Attack!

Somewhere on Earth, in San Diego, in a room mainly blue, sat a very bored six-year-old named Tristan. He had fair skin, short black hair, and brown eyes, and was wearing a deep faded blue with Spiderman on it, regular denim jeans, and he was wearing his oval-shaped eyeglasses with a round thin blue frame and messed up nose pads; he has an astigmatism in his right eye. For earlier this morning's shopping trip, he decided to put Gorilla Snot Hair Gel into his hair to make it a Mohawk; people are always intrigued by his head when he does this. His room was closer to the bathroom, while his older sister Marley's was next to his and led to the hallway where the computers were.

While he was watching television in his room, he heard Marley talking on the phone, which was weird; she doesn't receive a lot of phone calls, she gets text messages instead. Being the annoying little brother he is, he decided to eavesdrop even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't understand since she's older.

"Hey Mars," he heard her say. She listened to the other person whose name is "Mars" speak. "... Yeah, everything's going good down here... Little Bro is being a pain, of course... Uh-huh, everything's going as planned... Wait, you want me to come over _now..._? To switch places so you could attend Dad's birthday...? Oh, alright... Yeah, I get it. I mean, he's technically _your_ dad and not mine... No, I don't need you to clone him the way you cloned me..."

For a six-year-old, Tristan was having no trouble processing this; he's pretty good at understanding things for someone who doesn't understand why he can't get a toy every week anymore. So the Marley he's listening to right now _isn't_ his sister, but a _clone_. And now this person was planning to go wherever the _real_ Marley is and switch places. Being the annoying brother he is, of course he decided to follow her, but first packing a small blue drawstring backpack with the following: Legos, a couple action figures, extra underwear, and his mini hardwood navy blue baseball bat in case he had to defend himself. Then he put on his gray Armor jacket, his white socks, and his new camouflage converse high-top sneakers. After he finally managed to tie his shoes he turned off the TV and waited in his room for Clone Marley to leave.

Out from the pink room came Clone Marley in regular denim short-shorts, a hot pink tang top with a white cardigan over it, ankle socks, and putting on her worn-out faded pink converse. She was wearing her floral pink Verra Bradley cross-body shoulder bag that's holding who-knows-what, and it bounced against her waist as she headed downstairs with Tristan following her quietly. He hid quickly behind the banister when she jumped over the last five steps and stepped towards the back of the large brown couch.

All of a sudden Clone Marley made a bright white portal appear from her palms. Then she made a giant floating bubble appear. She stepped inside and began to steer the bubble into the portal, but slow enough for Tristan to run silently and grab onto the outside of it. Unaware of the stowaway, the girl pulled the lever and was driving through the portal at light speed. Thank goodness his and the real Marley's mother was taking a nap.

_Scene change to the Kyo Kara Maoh! Universe..._

Yuuri and the others stared in horror at the bloodied pile of what used to be Mage. Eventually Marley managed to catch up to her and hack her into several pieces. This was now what was left of her.

"Don't worry you guys," Marley told them nonchalantly, "she's got the power of regeneration." Suddenly the pile of hacked body parts and blood rose up into the air and mixed together until it was enveloped in a bright green light. When the light faded now standing was a regenerated and completely enraged Mage, much to the others' relief. "See?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Mage shouted. "What caused you to kill me so violently?!"

"Hmm... How about making me beat Wolfie up with a foldable steel chair while I was asleep?!" The green-headed girl puffed her cheeks and muttered an annoyed "Sorry..." Marley sighed. "Anyways, I've just called the other me, and she should be on her way here by now."

Yuuri was confused, and most likely the others were, too. "Wait a minute, there's another you? How's that possible?"

Marley looked up at him. "I cloned myself so that my family wouldn't notice that I'm gone. She's on her way here because we're gonna switch places for a couple days. I'm planning on going home for my dad's birthday." He granted her permission to go home, making her jump up and down like an excited kindergartener. "Great! Now I can continue my work back on Earth!"

"Work?" they all, except Mage, questioned.

"Yup! Using my imagination powers and some of Mage's magical powers, we're trying our best to make time go faster on Earth and time slower here on Shin Makoku. That way the two world times can be in sync! Why else do you think I was sleeping for so long?" They blinked; Gisela's diagnosis was that she was suffering from a nightmare. When they didn't answer, she continued, "It's because while using only a small amount of power that left Wolfram under that childish spell for a longer period of time, which was the easy part, I was using the rest of my energy to fast-forward time. By sleeping I was able to replenish my imagination tanks easily!"

Anissina took out a calculator and a notepad as she crunched some numbers. "Hmm... It seems that while it's July 3rd here, it's possible that with that much amount of time, sleep, and energy Marley and Mage should have managed to fast-forward Earth's time to somewhere around June 27th! By the time both worlds are in sync it should be around July 10th both here _and_ on Earth!"

Mage looked over at the scientist. "Yo Anissina, weren't you working on something before you came here? Earlier I was held back from my search for Wolfram by those two new contraptions of yours!"

The pink girl's eyebrow lifted, along with some other people's. "Uh, did we miss out on something, Mage?"

Greta nodded. "Yeah-huh! Lady Anissina created these two machines in order to study human life a couple days ago!" She closed her eyes. "But sadly, the experiments failed miserably and they've been in a cage ever since; Anissina couldn't bring herself to kill them."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "So those things are on the loose?!" Then he mumbled, "Looks like the world will end pretty soon..."

"No, they're still in the cage," the scientist corrected him. "I was just letting them stretch their limbs before sending them back in, and Mage just happened to pop in. They seem to take a liking to her."

"I know they like me, but they are SO ANNOYING!"

"Fine, if you hate them that much then I'll scrap them." She turned around and proceeded to exit with her broken and burnt (courtesy of Wolfram) inventions. "But I hope you're happy!"

Yuuri let out a long "oh", making everybody turn to him. "So that's what all that childish whining was about that was coming from her lab. I just thought Wolfram was being tested on."

"HEY!"

_Later..._

"You got everything?" Mage asked while holding a checklist in her hands. Marley was checking her backpack to see if she had everything before leaving for Earth. "Cookies?"

The pink one held out two boxes: one half eaten box of Girl Scout Trefoils and the other a small box with a couple leftover chocolate chip cookies from the Kaze to Ki no Uta universe. "Check!"

"Extra clothing? That includes the jacket, too."

A long sleeve, a few undergarments, and a black jacket was raised into the air. "Check!"

"Water?"

"Check!"

"Notebook?"

"Check!"

"Pads and/or tampons?"

"Che-... MAGE!" She pounced onto her green-headed friend and began punching her in the guts while the other kept on laughing.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help asking! You _are_ on your-" Her voice stopped suddenly when Marley took out her battle axe and chopped her head off, only for the head to grow back again in record timing. "Ha! Anyways, I think everything's checked off so you're all packed for the road! I just got off the phone with Clone you, so she should be hear right about... NOW!"

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room shared by the maids, and out came a giant floating bubble holding a girl who looked exactly like Marley, only wearing different clothes. This girl was obviously Clone Marley (A/N: Somehow I'm imagining the audience yelling "No shit, luvdawinx!" at me.). The girl waved hello before the bubble popped, and she landed on her feet.

"Hi, Real me!" the clone said.

"Hi, Clone me! So you're ready to take my place here for the time being?"

"Yeah-huh! Oh, and..." Clone Marley took out something moving from her pink floral purse, revealing it to be a shrunken Tristan being held by the ear. "... I found this little stowaway a while earlier while taking a pit stop, so I shrunk him. Say hello to Tiny Tristan!"

Marley's eyes widened before Mage used her powers to grow the boy back to his original size, where his height was half of his sister's; they're both pretty short with Mars at 4'11" so you do the math. She leaned down with her hands on her knees and glared at him.

"Tristan Joshua Tamachan, you better have some explaining to-"

"SO CUTE!"

All four turned around to see Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, and Greta at the doorway with Greta in the front. The young girl skipped towards Tristan and patted his Mohawk gently so it wouldn't break if it could; that Gorilla Snot Hair Gel of his lasts up to three days, even when he sleeps! (A/N: These are true facts: that my brother uses this hair gel to put his hair up into a Mohawk, and how durable the gel is.)

Mars pursed her lips. "Guys, and Greta, meet my six-year-old little brother Tristan. Apparently he stowed away onto my clone's bubble so he was transported here as well. And I'm just planning on taking him back-"

"No!" Greta exclaimed as she squeezed him possessively. "He's so cute! Please let him stay! Please?" She looked up at the older girl with pleading puppy-dog eyes, causing the other to sigh heavily a "Fine..." She squealed, "Yay! Your brother is absolutely adorable!"

Someone tapped Marley's shoulder, and she turned around to be Yuuri. "She seems to be pretty fond of your little brother. How about you let him stay here for the time being? You can create a clone of him the way you did for yourself."

"I guess I can make this work." She shrugged her shoulders, and then looked at him seriously. "Just hear me out: Tristan may act cute, but he's really selfish and mean. He'll annoy to hell until you buy him whatever he wants. He whines so many times, and he's willing to annoy you to death however way possible! I want you to keep a good eye on him while I'm gone. As a regular human being I half loathe him like usual siblings, but as his big sister I expect that he is kept safe and unharmed until I come back. Got it, Shibuya?" He blinked before nodding slowly. "Good, now I'll be on my way."

As she headed to the still-opened portal, she turned back to say goodbye to everyone, and to Tristan to be good. "Good luck having him! You're gonna need it!" She hopped into a bubble and flew into the hole, it closing once she was fully on the other side. That now left the clone version of Marley, a squeezed up Tristan, a hugging Greta, a calm Mage, Yuuri, Wolfram, and Gunter; they, except Tristan and Greta since they wouldn't understand, were surprised that the girl in pink didn't give Wolf any special goodbyes.

_Immediately after..._

A young boy and a young girl walk into the room holding hands and stare at Mage. She swears under her breath.

"Get lost you idiots! Dammit, I thought she said she scrapped you!"

"Nope! Tim and Tam at your service!" They said at the same time. Both children were blonde with blue eyes and pale skin; they could pass off as Wolfram, or Celi's, children if they only had green eyes. Tim was wearing a sky blue sweater with a frilly collar that had a red ribbon tie attached, darker blue shorts, and matching dark blue shoes. Tam had on a red plaid dress that ended near her shins with frills around the collar and a red ribbon tie as well, white knee socks, and red dress shoes. In her hair was a red hair ribbon.

"Tell my why the hell you guys are here?" she demanded to know. They laughed creepily, making her shudder.

"We finally broke out of the cage~ We're free~" They began to dance around in circles while humming creepily and Mage swore she saw their eyes glow as she backed away in fear.

At the doorway ran in Anissina. "Oh, _there_ you are, my little androids!" she sang. "Now let's go back to my lab for the disassembling-"

"Say WHAT?!" Yuuri shouted, and he stood in front of the twin androids protectively. "C'mon, what's so bad about these two that makes them so dangerous?"

Mage puffed her cheeks. "How about these? 1: They've got superhuman strength that they were able to knock me down so easily, and 2: They are the most annoying things you'll ever meet. Without those traits you can say they're relatively harmless-"

"So that means that if they're harmless, then they can live!" Obviously he didn't get what the green-headed girl was going for. He kneeled down to them. "You hear that, you two? You're gonna live!" They exclaimed a "Hooray!", and began dancing around his legs.

Tim looked at Tam, and then they both looked at Tristan. The three children were all the same height, and most likely the same age; well, most likely since Anissina programmed them that way. And so the twins skipped up to them and greeted him. "Hello!" they exclaimed. "We're Tim and Tam!"

Tristan blinked and waved a little; he was sort of freaked out when he saw their eyes glow. "I'm Tristan. Wanna play Call of Duty?" He doesn't play the video game, but his cousins do so he knows what to do. "You play by shooting people and throwing bombs!"

"Okay! Let's play!" the twins said at once, and then pointed at Mage. "She's the enemy!" Somehow when their eyes glowed yellow lasers shot out of them. "Get 'er!"

"No! Don't attack me!" Mage shook her head violently, and when that went down the toilet she ran out of the room. Tristan, Tim, and Tam ran out as Tim and Tam shot lasers out of their eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" Now the only people left in the room were Yuuri, Wolfram, Gunter, and the cloned version of Marley; Anissina left shortly after Tim and Tam started dancing around Yuuri's legs.

"Um... Hi Marley..." The young king waved hello at the girl, who was blushing. Wolfram hid behind him in hopes of not getting squeezed to death; if this girl and the real Marley are so similar in appearance then they must be in personality.

"Hi Gunter!" She waved back. "Hi Wolfram!" When her eyes locked with the double black's... "H-hi Yuu-chan." She blushed some more and looked at him shyly. "W-what do ya wanna do now?" This girl didn't seem or act like the real deal at all. This Marley was shy... and she seemed more interested in Yuuri than of Wolfram.

From outside, Mage popped in again. "Oh yeah, and this version of Marley prefers Yuuri over Wolfram so you better watch out, Yuu-san!" More lasers could be seen outside, and the green-headed girl ran out the door screaming for her life.

This was going to be the longest "couple days" of their lives.

_Sometime around a few days later..._

Thanks to the real Marley and Mage's powers, time has managed to slow down that the dates of on Earth and in Shin Makoku were the same. Also due to this time seemed to tick on longer than usual in the Demon Kingdom. Eventually the real Marley returned to Covenant Castle after her vacation back at her home on Earth, and when she got there...

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Mage could be seen running down the halls on the bystander's left by laser-shooting androids named Tim and Tam and then Tristan, who somehow convinced a soldier to give him archery lessons a few years back, with a bow and arrow. On her right Wolfram was being chased by who seemed to be Clone Marley holding a sword, and Yuuri chasing after them but beginning to slow down. Obviously while Marley was gone all order in the castle's gone down the toilet.

"Yuuri's MINE, you Little Lord Brat!" the clone was screeching, catching up to him and trying to swing her sword at his back. "I don't care if he's _your_ fiancé, he _will_ be mine! One way or another I'm gonna cut you out of the picture!"

"Yuuri, you wimp, get this girl away from me! She was doing fine until you decided to get her all worked up. You're such a cheating flirtatious wimp!"

"Don't call me that!"

Marley couldn't help but laugh, and even with all the laughter no one seemed to notice her arrival. She decided to take advantage of her apparent "invisibility" and videotape the chase scenes before her. Eventually Mage finally noticed her friend and ran behind her for protection.

"Those freaks and your brother are after me! All the time you were gone I kept getting chased by laser-shooting android children, your brother learned archery and is quite badass about it, and somehow Clone Marley turned off her shy nature. Never leave the castle again!"

Sighing heavily and closing her eyes for a brief second Marley casually wandered over to Wolfram, Yuuri, and Clone Marley, snatching away the sword in record speed. Then she grabbed her brother while he was running, threw the bow and arrows out of his hands, and gave him a good spanking. While he sat rubbing his behind she caught the twin androids mid-run by their collars and suspended them in the air by her arms. Finally she sat the children and the clone down on a nearby bench.

"Clone me," she turned to Clone Marley, "if you can't control your temper like that then I won't bring you back here again! Otherwise I'll also destroy you and replace you with another clone." Then she turned to Tristan. "Little Brother, this is exactly why I didn't want you to stay in the first place. You better not bring any archery knowledge into the real world otherwise you'll be in big trouble!" And finally the twins. "I don't know much about you two, but do you mind if you stop torturing Mage? When you asked me to help you out of the cage I thought you said it was because you wanted Mage to be your big sister!"

Tim and Tam looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes. "WE DO! WE DO! WE LOVE MAGE!" And then they started crying. "We're sorry, Sister Mage! We love you!" The scene was so cute it almost brought Marley and Mage to tears.

The green-headed girl, who began to cry as well, ran over and gave them a hug. "Alright! Alright! I'll adopt you! Just stop shooting lasers at me, alright?"

"Alright!"

Yuuri tapped Marley on the shoulder until she turned around. He asked her, "How did you manage to calm them down in less than five minutes? We were only given breaks when they had to rest, or in the androids' case refuel. And by the way, you _don't_ want to know what happened between that clone and me!"

"Simple, really. I watch family shows like 'Full House' and 'The Nanny' all the time! I just use my knowledge from those shows for real life. It doesn't exactly work with Tristan, but I prefer to take my chances. And I guess I won't ask you what happened while I was away."

And so, Wolfram, Yuuri, and Marley gathered the children, and Mage, and made preparations so that Tim and Tam would be sent back to Mage's homelands (locations unknown), and so Tristan could return home. As for Clone Marley, she was given another chance.

_Later..._

Marley slumped onto her bed and puffed her cheeks. It's been an hour since she and Mage sent the androids through a portal to where Mage lives, and since she managed to convince Tristan to go back to Earth with the clone through bribery with action figures. Then she did her chores, helped make dinner, and was finally able to rest. She decided to skip out on the maids' spying on Yuuri and Wolfram.

"So what was that about you helping freeing Tim and Tam out of their cage in the lab?" Mage asked her friend while preparing for bed. "I believe you mentioned that earlier."

The girl sat up on her bed. "Oh, that? Well, while I was cleaning the corridors I heard those two trying to break the cage with their superhuman strength in Anissina's lab. They said they wanted to escape because they took a liking to you. So with my imagination I turned the metal bars into rubber and they took care of the rest."

Her friend's eye twitched before covering her eyes with her palm. "Wait a minute," she said. "So you're basically the reason why they began chasing me with laser vision in the first place?"

"Yep!"

"I'm gonna kill you! Those two have been tormenting me all the time you were gone!" The enraged girl took out a frying pan. "Have fun using your imagination when you've got a concussion!"

"Oh it's on, bitch!" In return Marley took out a katana, much to the other's confusion.

"Where's the battle axe?"

"I had to get it cleaned because your blood was rusting the blades. Once I polish it tomorrow I can return to killing you with the axe again. But for now, I think I'll stain your blood on my katanas this time!"

She chased Mage all through their room, and during that entire time the maids were betting who would be the one to die first.

* * *

**Before you say it, yes, I wrote a cliché ending for Tim and Tam finally bonding with Mage. Cheesy? I know, but I was having a hard time to figure out the ending.**

**I'd like to thank Nitishu, aka Toto, for creating the two androids for this chapter. I told her that I was planning that Mage could a) have a sibling already, b) Marley makes her one with her imagination, c) Anissina makes her one), or d) adopts one! As you can see, she chose C. Thank you, Toto! May you forever live on a hill made of caramelized maple sugar bars!**

**Mage: And may you forever live in Hell for making me go through all that pain!**

**Me: It's like you're _asking_ me to send you back!**

**Mage: *all color leaves her being* Please no!**

**Me: Then shut it!**

**Mage: Whatever! Anyways, can we get back to your original plans of fighting, bandits, and Mitzi's reappearance now?**

**Me: Yes! Now go get our costumes while I go clean the blood from my double-sided battle axe! I'm gonna need it for the next chapter, and also just in case I have to sever your head again!**

**Mage: Aw fuck!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wolfram's New Troops

**Afternoon, my lovely viewers! For this chapter I'm finally gonna post the only three things that I've given you as hints: bandits, fighting, and Mitzi! Don't blame me for being late on this, Mage wanted me to write her idea for Chapter 7 and kept on bugging me to write one of my other ideas for Chapter 8 instead. You can blame her if you want!**

**Mage: Excuse me? Who's the one that's been procrastinating all this time?**

**Me: I had important stuff to do!**

**Mage: Yes, watching anime and drawing sketches of Wolfram and the boys from Kaze to Ki no Uta is EXTREMELY important! *note the sarcasm***

**Me: Well how else do you think I get ideas for chapters?! Oh, got you there! Now, did you get the costumes?**

**Mage: Check! *holds up a bag full of clothes***

**Me: Did you get my double-bladed battle axe?**

**Mage: Check! *gives me my battle axe and smiles***

**Me: Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?**

**Mage: Because I forgot to call Mitzi! *eyes widen as she covers her mouth***

**Me: Now I have a new reason to kill you! *swings battle axe at her* I'm really glad I got this cleaned!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wolfram's New Troops

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Yuuri?!"

Wolfram rose from his seat at the easel, setting his paintbrush and palette down. He stared at his fiancé in disbelief. Pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "Why are those two here again? I want to know if I heard you correctly."

Behind Yuuri, Marley and Mage stood there with their heads slightly tilted to the side. What the double black told him must've sounded outrageous to the blonde. Nonetheless, both girls were smiling and taking pictures; Wolfram always looks cute when he's angry.

"You heard me, Wolf," Yuuri replied. "I've decided that these two should try helping you with your next mission when it comes. You've seen them fight, so I'm hoping you can trust me when I say that you've got nothing to worry about. Just one mission, and that's it. Besides, they haven't traveled out of the castle the entire time they've been here, with the exception of training and Marley's trip to Earth. I think it'll be good for them to see what it's like outside."

"Please Wolfie-chan?" Marley pouted. "Yuu-san's right, we've never even seen the town. Pretty please?" She and her friend gave him the puppy-dog eyes, and then said friend pretended to slice her own neck with her finger. All the blonde could do was sigh tiredly.

_Later, in the early afternoon..._

"Sirs, we have a large group of bandits attacking the village!" Dakoskos reported to the three lords and Yuuri. "They are robbing all of the buildings as we speak!"

Yuuri was about to run and grab his demon sword Morgif, when Conrad grabbed him by the arm.

"Hold a minute, Yuuri. We need to explain our plan of attack before we storm off into battle. Plus, you should stay here where it's safe."

"Aw c'mon Conrad!" he rebutted. "I can take care of myself! Besides, I'll always be safe as long as you're around, right?" He shined an innocent smile. It was hard for his godfather to say no now, so he replied with a smile of his own. "All right! So what's the plan?"

"We're ready!"

The door burst open once again. In came Marley, who was wearing a plain light blue dress with a pink and white plaid apron over it. Next came Mage, who was wearing a plain light green dress with a white and blue plaid apron over it. Both were wearing their knee-length brown maiden boots and their backpacks. Marley was wearing her hair in pigtails held by pink and black hair ribbons, while Mage separated her hair into two braids. Last came Yozak in a white long-sleeve dress, most likely to hide his muscles, with a solid purple apron over it, brown maiden boots, and his hair up in two braids like Mage's. His face was covered with a bit of blush and lip stick.

"As you can see, I am having Yozak head to the town in disguise," Conrad explained.

"And why are those two wearing those clothes as well?" Wolfram asked.

"Well Wolfram, Yozak overheard you agreeing to them joining in one mission, so they shall participate in this one. Them and Yozak will pretend to be attacked by the bandits and then fight them off. We'll join them by surprise." And now Wolfram was cursing Yozak for his amazing spying skills, but not exactly with those words.

Yuuri took this as his chance to run off and grab Morgif. Gwendal's eye twitched at the sight of the two girls in disguise as commoners. Either because of how cute they looked or because of his grudge against Marley, it was unknown. Wolfram finished cursing the spy and stepped up to the two.

He kneeled down to face them directly. "You better be good on this trip," he whispered, but mostly to the girl in the blue dress. "Just fight as if attacking the perverted soldier from a couple weeks ago."

Both girls understood what he meant (refer to Chapter 5) and nodded. "Okay, we be good!" they said simultaneously in a bubbly tone. "Now let's kick-a some asses!" Arms locked they skipped out to the front of the castle.

_A while later..._

Marley and Mage shared a horse as they followed the rest of the troops into town. In front were Yuri with his hair dyed and wearing colored contacts, Wolfram, and Conrad, and they were wearing their commoners uniforms. Yozak and the girls were in the middle and were surrounded by the soldiers. The three "bait" rode up to the front when the village came into view.

"Remember the plan?" Yozak asked. The girls nodded with a reassuring smile. "Alright, just act like damsels in distress for now. Then when we see the signal we attack back and kick some asses. Let's go!" And the three rode to the edge of the village.

All three hopped off their horses and tied them to a fence before sneaking into town undetected. They could see the bandits making their way to where they were and kept on heading inside. Once they reached what should be the middle they took their places and set the act into motion.

"Ready Gica?" Marley asked her friend; since Mage's full name is Mage G. (middle name unknown) Ical, they were to call her Gica which was a mixture of G. and Ical minus the "l".

"You bet Mars," Mage replied; Marley's code name was to be her nickname Mars. They both nodded to Yozak, who was behind the empty stand on the other side. "Let's do this." The two gave gripped each other's hands tightly before beginning the act. The green-headed girl lay down on the side of the stand with her head visible and to the other side and with her eyes closed. The raven-locked one found a water pouch and spread some drops on her face with her fingers.

The bandits beat the men of the town senselessly. Women were screaming, a few being hurt by the men attacking them. Children were crying and some were being taken away from their families. It wouldn't take long for them to reach the other shops and families on the other side, and then they'd make their way to attack the castle if they were up for it after taking the town hostage.

Somewhere near the middle of the markets, a girl could be heard crying. Not far from them their was a girl who seemed to be unconscious and injured. As they continued to the sound they saw another girl, who was revealed to be the one crying. She was shaking the other awake, apparently.

"Gica? Gica, wake up!" she was whispering loudly. "Damn it, c'mon! We've gotta get out of here!" She kept on shaking the unconscious girl awake. When she looked up she froze in fear. "Please don't hurt us!" she begged them.

"Ugh..."

Gica propped herself up with one arm and held her head with the other. She groaned, "Mars, what happened?" When she turned her head to where her friend was looking she froze too. Immediately she staggered to sit upwards and the two held each other tightly as they stared at the bandits in fear.

"Heh, I'd bet you two would make us some money in the slave markets," a man in front smirked. "Come 'ere, sweetie..." He grabbed one of Mars's arms and tried to drag her out of Gica's hold.

"Help! Help! Rapist! Rapist!" she cried out. "He's gonna beat and rape me!"

"Shut up! No one's gonna rape you! Beat you, maybe, and someone may rape you if they wanna. I mean, you'd be whatever slave they want, after all."

"Madman gonna hurt me! Madman gonna hurt me!" She thrashed her arms around at him, but that just allowed her to be dragged into the bandit's arms instead. Then she just resorted to screaming.

"Leave her alone!"

A woman who seemed to have small muscles sticking out, it was all they could see, big bosoms, and orange hair stepped out of her hiding spot. She picked up her dress to run over to them and snatched the girl away.

"Leave these innocent girls alone! What have they done to you?!"

The man did something no decent man would do: he punched the woman in the face and kicked her to the ground. However she didn't seem to be in any pain. And then he grabbed Gica and held his sword to her neck.

Somewhere at the roof of a building, Conrad and a few soldiers were watching the entire thing. Gwendal was waiting with some soldiers on the building across from him. Yuuri and Wolfram were hiding behind some of the buildings on the ground. The brunette lord took out a white sheet and waved it high in the wind. And the girls and "woman" saw the sheet. The signal.

Marley nodded first and made her double-bladed battle axe appear, making the bandits jump and step away in order to avoid her sudden swing. Yozak punched a few guys before pulling out his sword from the utility belt under his dress. As for Mage, she held up her palms and blasted bright green energy into her captor's face.

"I'll take care of these guys!"

Wolfram charged out of his hiding place first and unsheathed his sword. Several swift swipes that were barely seen could only be detected through the movements of the blade. In seconds he stopped moving and just stood with his back turned to the bandits, and in the next second their clothes were sliced off leaving only their underwear to cover them. Embarrassed they ran off in the direction they entered the village in the first place.

Somehow many girls and women alike crowded around him and were gushing over how hot he looked after he took care of the men. Even Marley was completely infatuated.

"Omigawd, he is so haaaawt!" she screamed, pulling at her collar and fanning her neck from "exposure to hotness". And when he flipped a few bangs of his hair, all the females who surrounded him lost it and screamed and then fainted, including Marley. [1]

Somewhere in the shadows, Yuuri was grumbling, "And he calls me a flirt..."

"C'mon Marley this is definitely not the time to faint from Wolfram's hotness right now!" Mage groaned annoyingly as she fanned her friend and tried to wake her up. Eventually she did, along with the others who immediately ran to take cover again. Seriously, where did they even come from?

"Sorry, overexposure to cuteness, sexiness, and hotness rolled into one, I guess," she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck; she must have gotten this habit from Yuuri. Then she was helped up and she grabbed her battle axe and positioned herself for some serious ass-kicking.

Everyone else popped out of their hiding spots and attacked at once. The bandits were taken by surprise and so were easily being taken care of one by one, even when Yuuri did more damage with a wooden plank than with Morgif. Nonetheless Wolfram stood by his side to make sure he didn't get interested by any of the men, both bandits and the soldiers.

Out of nowhere Mage was stabbed in the chest by a bandit's sword, and then slit in the throat by the same blade. She kneeled to the ground before closing her eyes and keeling over to death.

"Too bad the girl had to die," he commented, "would've made me some real money with that magic of hers."

Suddenly the wounds on the green-headed girl's body were gone, and she rose up from the ground. He stared at her terrified and with disbelief. Didn't he just kill her?

"Bitch, I can regenerate," she stuck her tongue at him, then put her tongue back to smile evilly, "but you can't! Now pay, you mother fucking jackass!" After deciding between her two signature weapons, and believing both were good choices, she made a katana appear in her left hand and a frying pan in her right. And she easily knocked him out with her frying pan. She looked around and turned to Marley, who was busy slitting a guy's arm. "Hey Mars," she called out to her, "I think someone needs your help!"

Marley then knocked her guy out with the flat side of her axe before turning around. Not far from her Wolfram was taking care of five guys at once. From behind he was elbowed in the neck, and the bandit responsible in return received a fast-moving sword swipe that knocked him out. Two more bandits took that man's place.

"Okay, let's see you deal with this, demon scum!"

A bandit pulled out of his pocket a glowing red stone that seemed to weaken the blonde. He and the girls identified it as an esoteric houseski stone. The men took this chance to simply beat him with their fists and feet until he kneeled forward to the ground. Someone took out his sword again and made a gash on his cheek. He raised it high and was about to give the finishing blow until...

_WHAM_!

A red and black battle axe shielded Wolfram from the attack. He gazed upwards to see Marley standing in front of him and holding the men off on her own. Only he and Mage noticed the yellow glow radiating from her skin first. Mitzi was coming.

"**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK WOLFIE-CHAN?!**" she shrieked, and she had a deadly look in her eyes, which were slowly flickering from its natural brown to silvery gray. She was able to hold her axe steady with one hand, so she was able to hold her head with the other. "No... not yet..."

As more people recognized Marley's changed the fighting slowed down into a halt. But she seemed to be struggling. Her black locks kept flickering into bluish-black, only to resort back to black. Her skin switched between her dark tan and pale at a rapid pace. It seemed she was trying to hold it all in.

Mage was the first to realize this and took a step closer to her friend. "What's wrong Marley? Give him what he deserves!"

"B-but if I do," she choked, "I'll transform into a bloodthirsty frenzy! Sure it'll help the town, but I might hurt some of our own in the process!"

"These soldiers were trained to risk their lives, so it makes no difference! Just let Mitzi out!" When she saw that it didn't help, she turned to Wolfram and whispered in his ear.

"I can't promise that!" he shouted when what she said processed into his mind.

"Please," Mage begged him, "Marley saved your ass, so you should do her this favor in case it happens!"

He eventually sighed heavily a "Fine..." before turning back to Marley and called to her, "Marley, if you allow Mitzi to help attack these bandits..." He couldn't believe he was gonna say this. "... I'll be the one to give you CPR if you have trouble breathing when you faint."

Silence ensued that it was almost awkward, but then...

"**Do you wanna know what happens when people attack Wolfram Von Bielefeld?!**" she asked with a low tone. Her pigtails loosened up until it was free of its ribbons and began to grow to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and now had a tinge of blue. Her skin finally remained at pale. The glow grew a bit brighter but everyone was still able to see. She smirked as she answered the question for the bandit, who was ultimately screws. "**Bitches die!**"

"Troops, secure the villagers and make sure they are not in the street," Wolf commanded the soldiers. "And make sure none of the bandits escape to the sidelines. After that make sure to not get in her way, because she will attack anything or anyone that's in her line of fire!" When they did so he said under his breath sarcastically, "This'll be fun..." before getting Yuuri out of the way as well.

No longer was Marley wearing her commoners outfit, but a gray tang top that had a giant tie-dye-like yellow flower at the bottom under a purple jacket, a pair of denim boot cut jeans, and black laced converse sneakers. Both hands were now gripping the battle axe tightly. She opened her eyes to reveal gray orbs. Marley was gone, but Mitzi has taken her place.

"Die bitches!" she screeched, knocking out several bandits as the troops took care of those who weren't facing the girl's wrath. "C'mon bastards, is that all you've got?!"

In the next few minutes Mitzi managed to take care of many bandits, most of the knock outs resulting in the men losing blood and having several cuts. Even one guy lost an arm [2]. There were still a lot left, and Mitzi eventually got tired. When she was surrounded by unconscious bandits, many with small pools of leaking blood-Marley did say she would transform into a bloodthirsty frenzy-she was breathing heavily and was satisfied with the number of men she's injured... and hopefully killed [3].

"We're doing an awesome job, Ma-... I mean Mitzi!" Mage exclaimed, correcting herself at the last second. She banged her frying pan on the guy she thought had already passed out, finally knocking him cold. "With the soldiers still good we should be able to take care of the rest!"

Mitzi smirked and turned her head to Wolfram, who just knocked out a man. When their eyes locked she did something that hasn't been seen before: she actually smiled at him. Maybe whether as herself or Mitzi, Marley still cared about him; he was her main reason for transforming into Mitzi in the first place, wasn't he?

The girl's hair slowly reverted back into pigtails and was losing its bluish hue, though no one noticed. And the ones who saw her skin growing darker just thought it was from exposure to the sun. As she kept smiling, she was actually reverting back to Marley. At the same time when her knees became weak...

A horrible scream emitted throughout the battle but could only be heard by those close due to all the noise. Blood began dripping once again, but not from a bandit. The battle axe dropped to the ground, and the girl dropped to her knees.

"Marley!"

Mage watched as her friend collapsed to the ground at the hands of a bandit's surprise attack with his dagger, clutching at where her abdomen was located through her clothes. Wolf did as well and joined the double green in kneeling over her after the man responsible fled to somewhere else. Mitzi has fully changed back into Marley, but whatever form she was in there was a bloodied stab wound in her abdomen. The blood was seeping from the material, and a tiny puddle of blood formed beside her.

Meanwhile Yuuri was doing some major action with his wooden plank that Morgif was moaning for not being used as a weapon instead. He and Conrad separated while fighting, but he was doing well in keeping himself, and some others, safe from harm. When he turned to the sidelines he saw Mage dragging an unconscious Marley by the arms to the side with Wolfram following. He ran over to see what was going on.

"C'mon Mars, don't you dare die from something like this!" Mage cried out behind the stand where they were taking cover. "Wolfram, I need you to get some water and and a cloth."

"Why me?!"

She looked up at him with a partial "Because I said so" expression and said, "You're the only other person here. Now go, unless you'd prefer if the girl who saved your ass died!" He nodded and headed to where the horses were being hidden to grab the supplies. When she saw Yuuri she filled him in on what happened.

"A guy stabbed her in the adbdomen while she was distracted, don't ask, and the wound is really bad. Luckily I got some healing powers but it might not be as effective as I'm going for. If things go smoothly her chances at living will change from 60% to 70%, if my calculations are correct. I saw that the bandit who stabbed her had a black mustache and smooth black hair with greasy-looking skin and had wrinkles on his face like Gwendal's."

Wolfram came back with a pouch of water and the white sheet used for the signal. She wet the cloth and used it to clean Marley's wound after ripping a part of the dress open to operate. Next she took her hands and made the soft green glow appear and wished that she'd live.

Yuuri's eyes were covered by his bangs as his hair grew longer, and the hair dye magically disappeared. He stepped out to the street, and the bright blue glow protruding from him caught the attention from everyone and once again the fighting ceased. As he eyed the people he spotted the man who fitted Mage's description. Then his eyes became black again and then the pupils became slits.

"**I have watched a child risk her life to protect someone she cared deeply for**," his voice grew into a deeper tone, "**and causing harm to a child is a great injustice.**" Mage smirked softly from behind the stand while she healed and listened at the same time; Marley hates it when someone refers to her as a child.

The Maou pointed to the man responsible for the crime. "**You, sir, were the one to commit what may end up as a felony, and I will not allow this to go unpunished. I do not wish to shed blood, for much has already been shed, but if I must... I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!"**

Dragons shaped out of the barrels of water found in the stands grew until they stood behind him. They reached high into the sky as clouds rolled in and thunder roared. Many soldiers and some other bandits moved out of the way.

"**JUSTICE BE DONE!**"

The giant serpents lunged down towards the man, drowning him in their long rivers that are their bodies. Some other bandits were caught within the waters as well. Lightning striking from the clouds mixed with the dragons, thereby shocking those trapped in the walls of water.

"**I, Yuuri Shibuya, demand that all bandits reform their ways until they have no desire in harming others in order to get what they want. But for now, they shall face my wrath!**"

"Yuuri!"

He turned to the direction where he heard his name being called from. Mage was rising up from behind the stand. She fixed her glasses.

"Yuu-san, Marley's all right! I managed to keep it from bleeding any more..." She took a second to catch her breath from shouting so loud. "She's gonna live!"

The attacks of the dragons stopped at the final word. Water twirled and danced back into the barrels they came from. Even the glow Yuuri possessed from Maou Mode was fading.

**"If that is so,**" he said, "**then justice has been served...**" And he fell to his knees. His hair and eyes returned to normal. Fortunately he's learned to control himself so he wouldn't faint so much. It explained why he was able to stand up, but not so steadily, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey look at that," a bandit gasped. "It's the Demon King! He'd make some big money in the black markets!" The said bandit charged unsheathing his sword. "You're coming with me!" All Yuuri could do was stand frozen with fear, realizing that his hair dye and colored contacts faded from the transformation.

_CLANG!_

Conrad jumped in front of the king, shielding the double black from the attack. Almost like how Marley defended Wolfram, come to think of it. He turned to Yuuri and shined a reassuring smile.

"Get back to the castle, Your Majesty!" he told him. "Make sure the girl is all right. With your identity exposed you might get into more trouble."

"Conrad..." He smiled back before running off. "Stop calling 'Your Majesty'. You're the one who named me, after all."

It was just like him to say such a thing, even in a serious matter. He couldn't help but reply, "My apologies... Yuuri. Now go! I'll meet you after these men are taken care of!"

With the help of a couple more soldiers Marley was carried onto a horse with Wolfram riding; Mage held a katana to his neck, that's why. The fainted girl sat in front of him to make sure she didn't fall, and her head leaned onto his chest. If she were awake right now she'd enjoy the moment as much as she could. To make things better Mage was taking pictures again that Wolf pondered over the thought of burning her cell phone.

_Later_...

Gisela and Mage's healing powers combined managed Marley's full recovery. Yuuri even helped by wrapping the bandages on her abdomen. All she needed now was rest.

Conrad eventually came back with the troops after succeeding in arresting a few bandits, and sent them to the dungeons for later interrogations. He took the double black to Gwendal's office to receive more paperwork. Yuuri groaned, mumbling that he was missing the bandits already. [4]

"I'll be waiting in our room," Wolf whispered into his ear. "A surprise will be waiting." He secretly added a seductive smirk to up the charm.

When Yuuri left, Wolfram turned back around to meet Mage's gaze. She gulped. "I'm not gonna ask what you said," she said; she wouldn't have to ask if she just spied with the maids. She turned to Gisela. "So what should we do now, Mom?" Since the two looked alike, Mage decided to call the older one Mom just to be annoying. However Gisela didn't feel annoyed by it at all... And Mage loses a point in Annoyance Levels.

"Just let her rest and she'll be fine," the other double green replied with a reassuring smile. "Maybe you can try giving her a bit more healing magic in the next hour or so to help her healing rate go higher. That would really help." Then she got serious as she turned to Wolf and switched to "Sergeant Mode". "Lord Von Bielefeld, I put you in charge of watching her since apparently you made a little promise. You stay here, whether you like it or not. Do you understand, soldier?!"

Wolf, startled by Gisela in her "Sergeant Mode", stumbled upon before saluting. "Yes m'am, I won't let you down!" Then he went back to his senses after realizing what he just said. At least Sergeant seemed satisfied before leaving.

"Now can I ask what was going on?" Mage asked. She had that mischievous glint in her glasses like Murata's. "What did you tell Yuu-san?"

"Nothing that concerns you!"

"Right, right..." She cleaned her glasses with her apron; she was still in disguise. Then she stood up. "And now if you excuse me, I've gotta take care of my patient because she doesn't have quick-healing powers or regeneration powers like moi!"

She strode over to the sleeping girl and raised her hand over Mars's abdomen area. A faded green glow appeared once again, and when she was finished she gave her a quick check up.

"Hmm..." First she placed her hand on Marley's head. "No sign if fever." Then she checked her pulse. "Heart rate seems normal." But when she held her hand over the girl's mouth and nose she gasped. To make sure she was okay she tapped her shoulder gently and asked, "Hey Mars, please give me some sign of life." When Marley didn't even stir and punch her she gasped again and called for Wolfram. "Oh my fuck, she's not breathing! Man, it always happens every third time! Wolfram, give her CPR!"

"Aren't you capable? You're a healer, aren't you?"

"May have you forgotten that she saved your selfish, bratty, dumbass di-"

"I get it!"

Wolfram listened closely for any signs of breathing while standing at her right side; from experience he learned that people sometimes just breath very softly instead of not breathing at all. After it was confirmed she really wasn't breathing, and after some more yelling from Mage (he concluded she's the next Gisela), he placed both hands and began to perform CPR.

"Go get help, Mage." The girl nodded and ran out the infirmary to grab Gisela.

After about 30 chest compressions he lifted Marley's chin up and pressed his lips to hers to give her two rescue breaths. Then he repeated the process again and again while checking for any signs of improvement.

"Oh gods, is she okay?!"

Yuuri was running back into the room, along with Gisela and Mage at his tail. They stopped by the bed and watched nervously as the blonde performed CPR. When he lifted her chin once again to pump air into her lung, Mage noticed how it looked like a kiss and took pictures; yes, she'd take pictures no matter how life-threatening or serious the situation.

Below Wolfram, Marley slowly began to stir, so slow that nobody saw her moving. She felt something on her lips, and snuck her left eye open. To her surprise, and joy, Wolf was kissing her; she didn't want to see it as CPR at the moment. She melted into it and waited after the next 30 chest compressions to "kiss" him again. And this time, she kissed back.

And by kissing back, I mean she pulled on his shirt much to his shock and gave him a real kiss on the lips. He jerked back when she saw her, eyes open and smiling while feeling her lips at the same time.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About 45 minutes or so," Mage answered, her eyes covered by the glint on her glasses. Then the glint was gone. "I got pictures!"

"I can always count on you to get pictures, Mage~!" The double green (not Gisela) sent her the pictures to her phone, and when the other scrolled down the pics she gasped. "So Wolfram really did give me CPR!"

"What did it look like I was doing?!" Wolf yelled.

"Kissing me." He went silent as Marley turned back to her phone. "_I_ kissed _Wolfram_..."

"Don't get any ideas..."

"... and _Wolfram_ kissed me!" She closed her eyes before squealing. "MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH WOLFRAM!" She began to punch the air with her fists while her legs kicked beneath the blanket. "BEST DAY EVER!" When she felt a pain around her abdomen she slowed down a bit to wince. "Ow..."

Gisela stepped over to lay her back down onto the bed. "You've gotta take it easy and rest, alright? Otherwise your wounds are gonna open up again."

"But how can I rest when I know Wolfram's kissed me?" Marley pouted and folded her arms.

Another thought popped into Mage's mind, and she whispered the idea into Wolfram's ear. While Gisela and Marley were arguing, she and Wolf were having a silent argument themselves. Yuuri eventually persuaded the blonde to go with it, and Mage wanted to put that thought in the "Please Forget So I Don't Get My Mind in the Gutter Like Murata" files. [5]

Marley saw the blonde Mazoku step over to where she sat and smiled. But before she knew it he lifted her chin and pressed their lips together for a real, yet brief, kiss. The entire time Mage was taking several pictures that must be sent to her friend ASAP. When their kiss was over the girl passed out onto the bed.

"I so wish I had a camcorder on me right now!" Mage squealed.

"Shut it!" shouted an embarrassed and blushing Wolfram. "Never am I doing that again! EVER! Now I'm gonna leave before I'm subject to any more black mail or embarrassing requests again!"

He stormed out of the infirmary, with Yuuri tailing behind to calm him down.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gawds. That's gotta be the longest chapter I've written EVER! I feel proud of myself!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I will be writing another one hopefully before tomorrow! And btw, tomorrow is my 13th birthday! I'm gonna be a teen!**

**Mage: I've been told her special chapter ideas, so please beware her imagination!**

**Me: All I can spoil about it is that I'm going back home! So that means Clone me's gonna make a comeback!**

**Mage: *sarcastic voice* Oh joy... I remember her last visit... And everything ended up a disaster!**

**Me: You've gotta fix that sarcastic tone of yours! *takes out a dagger* Maybe it might help if I rip out your vocal cords!**

**Mage:... *breaks off in a run***

**[1]: Reference to Season1, Episode 16 "The Demon King Case File!"**

**[2]: No, it wasn't Conrad... OMG, I feel cruel when I said that! Lol**

**[3]: If you have read my Deadman Wonderland fanfic Canary Quartet, you'd understand Mitzi's bloodthirsty and extremely vicious personality. So of course Mitzi would hope to kill off a few bad guys; no one died, unfortunately.**

**[4]: C'mon, we all know how much Yuuri hates paperwork!**

**[5]: What do YOU think Yuuri told Wolfram? Maybe if we think like Murata we can figure it out!**

**Ken Murata: Hey!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sucked Into San Diego

**Hey y'all! I'm back with the update! I can't believe I'll be 13 in 12 hours! I was born at exactly 1:09 PM so... yeah...**

**Mage: And I'm waiting until then to give you my present!**

**Me: *eyes twinkle* Really, you got me something?! What is it?! I wanna know!**

**Mage: Later, okay!**

**Me: No! No later! Yes to NOW! *begins to chant obnoxiously* I want to know! I want to know! I want to know!**

**Oh, and my apologies for posting the previous chapter with the greeting as "Afternoon..." when the update was at 1 in the morning like right now! I forgot to check my commentary... I think again...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sucked Into San Diego

Marley quickly loaded up her backpack once again, yet no one except Mage knew why she was rushing; all the green girl did was help with the checklist again.

"Phone?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Check!"

"Pads and/or tampons?"

"You're dead!"

She ended up with yet another severed head, and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Once the packing was done it was Mage's turn, apparently. This time Marley was holding the checklist.

"Book of spells?"

"Check!"

"Glasses cleaner?"

"Check!"

"Poster of Justin Bieber?"

"MARLEY!"

The girl in pink ran out of the room, grabbing a shield from one of the guards and using it to deflect the spells. However since it had no real magic embedded within it it was completely useless. It explained why she decided to throw it at her instead. A chase pursued that almost resembled what happens in "Scooby Doo!" episodes.

This chase scene lasted until Yuuri caught Marley and Wolfram caught Mage. Both males sat them down and waited for an explanation. When Greta came by with a rolled-up piece of parchment they didn't have to say anything.

"Hey Mage, who is this boy?" Greta asked, unrolling the parchment to reveal a shirtless Justin Bieber. She looked as if she were to swoon over. "He's dreamy~"

"I know right?!" Mage happily agreed; after all, the poster is hers. "Marley used to be a fan of his once, but she prefers when he had a bowl haircut." When they turned to the raven-locked girl all she did was shrug. Yuuri sighed with relief; the fight was simply about this celebrity on Earth.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask why you guys are in such a rush today," the double black finally got a chance to tell them. "You've been hurrying nonstop to finish your chores so you could pack up. What's the rush?"

Marley presented a bubbly smile as she turned her phone on. She showed him what day the calendar read. July 12, 2013. He touched the next block for July 13, 2013. Under the date read "Happy Birthday to Me~!"

"Tomorrow's my 13th birthday!" she explained. "Clone Marley's heading back here so we can do the switch again, and this time Mage is coming with me. I just wanted to make sure we get back home before tomorrow. The clone told me we're gonna watch a movie with my godsister. Thanks to Mage's time spells and my awesome imagination, it's the same date in both worlds. Now if you excuse us, we've gotta go finish packing before nightfall." They slid off their seats, and arm in arm they skipped back to the servant dorm.

Yuuri saw no harm in letting someone go home for their birthday, especially if they've managed all this work. And someone's birthday should never go unmentioned. So he made sure the maidens knew about the upcoming event, and the kitchens began to bustle with more energy.

_Later, in the evening..._

The green-haired girl checked her watch. It was around 8 o'clock at night, and it was just about time to leave. Both girls grabbed their backpacks and headed on to the castle grounds to wait for the clone to arrive.

They said their goodbyes to everyone but Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter; you know, the usual gang. It wasn't that they've forgotten to tell them they were leaving, it's just they couldn't even find them. After giving up a half hour later they decided to leave anyways.

"You're finally came!"

Both girls were surprised to see Yuuri and the others at the portal, which wasn't there before. Out came Clone Marley, this time wearing a thin green nightdress and matching slippers with her hair in pigtails and carrying her pink cross-body bag. She waved hello. "Hi Real me! Happy birthday!"

"You too, Clone me!" Marley replied. "So you guys wanted to see us off? How sweet~!"

Just then the maids were rushing out, Doria holding a decorated box. They told the girl to open it tomorrow. She gave them each another hug before helping Mage make the Fanfic Bubble; Chapter 5 explains the title.

"Oh no you don't!" Marley pushed Mage out of the way. "I'm not letting you mess things up!"

"You're still not over that?! It's been a month!"

"People are still capable of making the same mistake twice, you know!" Before hopping in she gave everyone a hug, and save Wolfram for last. "Bye bye, you guys! I'll see you in a few days!" She headed back into the bubble, and once Mage entered they were off.

The young king stood in front of the portal as he waved goodbye. "See you soon, you guys! Take care and come back safe!" He subconsciously rested his hand on the edge of the portal.

All of a sudden he was being sucked inside. "Whoa, what's happening?!" He tried to jerk his arm back in, but to no prevail. Suddenly the rest of his body was being vacuumed in. He waved his free arm frantically for help. "Wha! Wolfram help!"

"Yuuri!" The blonde Mazoku quickly grabbed the flailing arm and gripped it right while trying to get the other arm loose. "Why won't this portal release you?! If you've been flirting-"

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT POSSIBLE TO FLIRT WITH A FREAKIN' PORTAL?!"

Conrad grabbed onto Wolfram, hoping an extra hand would help. Even Greta tried to help, and to make sure she didn't get hurt Gwendal did the same. No matter how much force or strength Yuuri was being taken into the portal, and everyone who was holding him.

Once Gwendal, who was the last person in the line of people who were trying to pull Yuuri back, passed through the portal they looked up and realized why the double black was being pulled in in the first place. There was a fishing hook stuck on his sleeve. And the line was coming from... of course. Marley and Mage's bubble.

"One of them must have attached the hook onto my sleeve when she gave me a hug," Yuuri suggested. He looked down at the ones he's pulled along with him. "Hey, is everybody all right?"

"This wouldn't be happening if you weren't such a wimp!" Wolfram yelled.

"I'm all right... Yuuri," Conrad responded.

"Everything is just peachy," Gwendal grunted.

"I'm fine too, Daddy~!" Both fathers were shocked to see that Greta was taken with them as well. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever Marley lives, I guess..." Yuuri sighed. "Looks like this'll be your first trip to Earth, Greta."

"Yay~!"

_About an hour later..._

"Are we there yet?" Greta asked them once again.

"We'll get there when we get there," the double black groaned for the possible hundredth time. He looked up towards the bubble and saw Mage push a lever he could identify as "Light Speed Mode". "Hang on everyone, we're gonna go into a turbo boost!" Everyone held tightly to the person they were holding as the bubble sped into light speed, with them trailing along.

_Dreading another hour later..._

"Are we there now?" Greta annoyed them with the question again.

This time it was Gwendal's turn to either tell her to be quiet, or to distract her from asking that forsaken question again. "Greta, let's play a little game to pass the time."

"Okie~!"

"It's called the Silent Game. You have to stay quiet for as long as the trip lasts. The last person who hasn't spoken at all is the winner."

"What do I win?"

"A laser gun from Anissina's laboratory."

"WHAT?!" her fathers shouted at once.

"Do you WANT the world to end in chaos and disaster?!" Yuuri added; he didn't want his little girl to become a mini Anissina, even if they are good friends. When he saw Greta's determination to win he sighed. "Oh all right, we will all play. Silence in three, two, one... now."

_Another hour later..._

In some way, Greta truly managed to win the game. Conrad was the first to lose when he tried to wake her up; she was faking of course, the little trickster. Yuuri when he yelled at Wolfram for snuggling against his arm when the blonde began to feel drowsy; he just didn't want anyone else to see this since he actually found this quite adorable. Wolfram was the third when he called his fiancé a wimp; that should always be expected from the third ex-prince. Gwendal was the last to lose when he tried to shut the two up with their bickering. And then...

"Are we there yet?"

The question came back to haunt them once again.

_One half hour later..._

"Are we there yet?" Yuuri was mentally crying from having to deal with that horrific question that every parents dread to hear from their children, or from any child really. He looked up for a sign of hope, which he found.

"Actually Greta, we are here!" he exclaimed happily. "H-hey guys! We're here! Now we all got our translation ear buds, right?" The others nodded, including Greta. "Did Lady Anissina happen to give you a pair, Greta?" She nodded happily. _Oh well, at least we won't have to hear that mind-exploding question for a while._

They all entered behind the bubble through the portal that greeted them. Now they were all in a small room. The top halves of all the walls was a dark pink, while the bottom halves were light pink. A bed was in the center, and it had a pink and green cover sheet. On the bed's left side there was a large magenta pink beanbag. On the far right of the bed was a large white dresser, a matching smaller version on its front left corner, next to it a small white sliding door closet and on top of the small dresser a large television. Located on both sides of the bed were two small white nightstands. All the boys, and girl, could comment was that the room was very, very pink. They came to realize that Marley's outfits are like her room throwing up on her.

"Looks like we've got stowaways, Mage."

They snapped out of their gaze and turned to see Marley and Mage standing next to them off the bed; they realized they were sitting on top of it.

"Now why and how did you get here?" Marley asked tiredly.

"I brought them here," Mage answered for them.

"You did?!"

"Yep! You see, I was the one who planted a hook and fishing line onto Yuuri's clothes so he could follow along with us. I knew that the others would try to help him out, so I was right in predicting that Wolfram would come along too. My plan was to take them here to Earth so they can celebrate your birthday with us! Aren't I a genius?"

Wolfram began steaming up, but hid his anger, sort of, when he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you dragged us here just for her birthday?" The double green nodded happily. "That was completely-"

"That is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me?!" Marley, who wasn't listening to him, shouted, and then hugged her friend. "Thank you, thank you so much Gica! You're such an awesome friend!" She turned to the others. "So are you guys gonna really stay for my birthday?" Her eyes twinkled with hope.

Greta tugged at the double black's sleeve until he looked down at her. "Can we stay, Daddy?" she pouted. "It's my first time here, after all."

"Um... If the others are up for it, maybe..." He looked back to the other males. "So, guys, what do you say?"

"I'll stay if my fiancé and daughter stay," Wolfram said.

"And if it's His Majes-... I mean Yuuri's wish, it'll be an honor," Conrad smiled.

Gwendal eventually agreed after all three girls pouted and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. His eye twitched at the sight that he had to close his eyes when he said yes.

"Yay!" Marley clapped her hands like a child. "Now you guys need some clothes that fit on Earth. Mage, care to help me?"

"Of course, Birthday Girl!" The two joined hands and made suitcases filled with clothes pop up, and then the males themselves were wearing new clothes (look at anime for detail). Greta was wondering why she wasn't given a change of clothes.

Marley slid her sliding door closet open a bit and took out a yellow strapless dress with several multi-colored flower designs and white sandals. "You can just borrow some of my clothes, Greta. Since we're almost the same height we're most likely the same size too."

"Where are we on Earth, anyways?" Yuuri inquired. "Wait, didn't you say you're from America, Marley?"

"Yeah-huh! We, my friends, are in San Diego, America's Finest City! I hope there's an English setting on those ear buds! Now get out of my room!"

"Why?"

"No boys allowed!"

_Later..._

Marley somehow convinced her dad while he was in the living room downstairs and eventually her mom over the phone (she was at work) to allow them to stay over. She lied and said Greta was a school friend [1], who just happened to own the same dress as her, and the boys with her were her older brothers from different marriages. [2] Their story was that Marley really did have plans over the summer (she truly had no plans whatsoever), and that plan was for Greta to sleep over but their mothers never managed to get in touch before. Although her dad didn't agree with so many older boys staying over [3] he decided to let them stay since it was her birthday. But only as long as the guys slept in the living room.

_Later that night..._

Once the guys were in their Earth pajamas they were about to say goodnight to the girls, who were sleeping the pink room, when they heard voices. And music. And giggling. Yuuri was beginning to break down from hearing how Greta has grown up and is now attending her first real sleepover. [Insert Wolfram calling him a wimp here.]

Inside the room Greta was learning about a machine called a radio alarm clock, which plays music as well as tells the time and sets an alarm to wake up at a specific time. Right now she and the girls were listening to some music on the radio while dancing along while in their nightgowns.

"Ooh! Everyone shut up one of my favorite songs is on!" Mage shushed the other two. Together they heard the beginning beats to "Starships" by Nicki Minaj.

"Say, wasn't this the song that you were listening to when we got lost the first time we went to the Great Demon Kingdom?" Marley asked, to which the other nodded. "Well now that we don't worry about you crashing a bubble rock out! Woo!" And then Mage could be heard rapping and singing the lyrics until the very end.

"Hey, this song sounds so cool!" Greta squealed. Up next was "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Marley did her best to rap the lyrics, and managed to get some parts right.

Outside the room Conrad could be heard humming the chorus softly that the others looked at him. He shrugged with a nonchalant smile as he said, "It does sound like a cool song."

The song ended, and changed to "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake. "OMG!" Marley screamed. "I freakin' love this song! You've seen me rap, but you haven't heard me sing!" She cleared her throat before singing the lyrics to one of her many favorite songs.

Wolfram listened intently to this song and found himself singing the chorus softly the way Conrad was, capturing eyes from Yuuri. "I like this song," he said simply, and went back to listening/singing until it was over.

"Aww... That song reminds me of Wolfram!" Marley cooed.

When the subject turned from music to Wolfram the guys pressed their ears to the door.

"You know, it does remind me of Papa Wolf~!" Greta giggled while hugging her knees on the bed. "You can sort of imagine him singing this song, actually..." Yuuri found it a strange coincidence how his daughter said that since Wolf has become rather fond of this song.

"Yeah, you can imagine him singing this on stage to a bunch of screaming fans... And of some bodyguard trying to hold me back so I don't tackle him on stage!" Marley added. "Ooh, just the thought of it makes me wanna burst with happiness!" The girls laughed a little until she shushed them. "Aww... my brother and I love this song! This is one of the many songs that keeps us from fighting! Whenever we hear this we like to do a little duet since it's sung by a girl and a boy. Let's listen to this before for going to sleep, huh?" The song being heard inside was "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk and Fun., and Marley was singing the parts sung by the female.

"Sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from," Yuuri found himself echoing the lyrics quietly. "I thought that we were fine..." It seems he's found a song he liked himself.

"Can we please just listen to one more song?" Greta pleaded. "This one sounds so cool!" It was "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Since Marley and Mage enjoyed this song just the same they decided to listen to this one last song before bed. And the three males caught Gwendal nodding his head to the beat of the music; and now each guy has found a song of their liking.

"All right, now we should really get ready for bed," Marley yawned. "I'll go grab the sleeping bag in my closet. Greta can sleep in that, Mage you can sleep on the beanbag, and I'll just sleep on the floor. Now remember, no one sleeps on the bed." She first grabbed the sleeping bag, and then opened her bedroom door to reveal the four spies. "In every sleepover there's always the group of boys who spy on the girls," she sighed. "Now go back downstairs and goodnight!" Greta gave the guys their goodnight kisses before turning off the light and crawling into the sleeping bag.

That night, the four men fell asleep with the songs they each found enjoyable stuck in their heads. In the morning, Yuuri was gonna ask the girls to look up the lyrics for all the songs. A special little plan formed up in his head as he dozed off.

* * *

**[1]: Since Marley and Greta are almost the same height and size, Marley's parents would most likely think she's just a bit short for her age.**

**[2]: Since Gwen, Con, and Wolf are brothers from different marriages all that really had to be done was add Yuuri and Greta to the family biologically as well.**

**[3]: We all know how overprotective fathers get about their daughters. C'mon, let me see some girl power!**

**So yes, I have posted this around 1 o'clock again. Well you try updating when your computer is broken! I had to use my phone to write this; yes I found out how to update stories on my phone.**

**Now you can say that it's my 13th birthday now! Happy birthday to me! And now back to the original question...**

**Me: Can you tell me now, Mage?! *chants obnoxiously again* I want to know! I want to know!**

**Mage: Wait until the afternoon, okay?**

**Me: *pouts* Fine...**

**Until next time, here's something that I want more than anything, besides my own laptop but that would be nice too, for my birthday that may be close to impossible until someone can finally do it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I want the Kaze to Ki no Uta manga series translated into English! Artemis Project are college students, I know, but the manga should be translated by people who are willing to make that commitment! Because seriously people, I'd like to read the manga in English _BEFORE I DIE!_**


	11. Chapter 11: An Earthen Birthday

**Yes I know that I haven't updated this one since my birthday, but hey I was busy! Btw, I'M 13! Now I'm going back to the original question: What the fuck did Mage get me for ma birthday?!**

**Mage: I'll show you all what I got for her b-day after this chapter, okay?**

**Me: Yeah, her gift was so amazing! So amazing that I had to kill somebody!**

**Mage: Aka me...**

**Me: Yup! Yup!**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Earthen Birthday

The birthday girl woke up at around 9 o'clock in the morning to be greeted by her two one-year-old Boston Terriers Bella and Chase. She snapped her eyes open and laughed a bit until they trotted over to wake up Mage and Greta. The princess giggled and scratched them both by the ears, and the double green got attacked by their claws before they calmed down. Marley's dad stood at the door to tell her happy birthday, and then took the dogs out to go downstairs.

"We should get down there before the guys get mauled by my puppies," Marley laughed. After they took their turns in the bathroom they ran downstairs and were greeted by McDonalds breakfast foods. The aromas of pancakes, hash browns, sausage patties, strips of bacon, egg whites, and English muffins filled the air, and the girl's father was finishing up making fruit smoothies.

"Get these tiny beasts off me!"

Wolfram was the first to get attacked by the "tiny beasts", then Yuuri, then Conrad who laughed at how energetic they were, and Gwendal held one puppy in each arm as he stood up and his eye twitched. Mage and Marley took their phones out and took pictures while Greta just giggled. When the stoic man handed Bella to the blonde Marley was overcome by the cuteness that she took more pictures.

"Oh. My. Gawds. That's so ceeeeeeeeeeeeeee-uuuuuuuuuuuuute!" she exclaimed. "Now enough cuteness, let's eat!"

Tristan popped out next to her and shouted, "I call the panca-!" But Wolfram and Greta were helping themselves to the pancakes. "Hey, I get two with extra syrup!"

"And I'll just stick to one with no syrup," Marley requested. The two siblings ran over to the granite island counter to eat.

_One pancake, one sausage, one bacon strip, one hash brown bar, two egg whites, and a fruit smoothie later..._

"I'ma go upstairs and get ready," Marley announced, and left after giving Wolf a kiss on the cheek behind her dad's back.

_Three pancakes with syrup, a bacon strip, and a fruit smoothie later... (x2)_

Greta wiped her mouth with her napkin and headed upstairs. "I gotta go borrow, I mean get my clothes from Marley's room."

Yuuri finished as well and sat on the couch to watch television. He ended up watching the MLB highlights. Marley came back downstairs to grab her phone when she saw the San Diego Padres vs. the San Francisco Giants highlights; Padres lost 10-1.

She seethed "Damn those Giants" under her breath before heading back upstairs. [1]

_Three pancakes with extra syrup, two sausage patties, four egg whites and one fruit smoothie later..._

Wolfram finished next and left to go to the bathroom, and was once again being attacked by the puppies again on the way there.

"Get these tiny beasts away from me!"

_Two pancakes, one sausage, two bacon strips, three egg whites, and a cup of coffee later... (x2)_

Conrad and Gwendal finished around the same time. While the brunette insisted on washing the dishes, the other settled with his knitting; Marley imagined up a knitting kit for him. When he was finished he made a red sweater with an orange-reddish fox on the front for Greta.

"It's supposed to be a kitty cat." [2]

_Two pancakes, half a sausage patty, half a strip of bacon, and a fruit smoothie later..._

Tristan was the last to finish, and proceeded to the large wooden dining table next to the island to play with the giant mess of Legos on top. The theme of this one was for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Go ninja! Go ninja! Go!"

_Later, in the late afternoon..._

A certain Asian nationality's tradition is for a person to eat noodles on their birthday. So to keep the tradition going Marley's parents were taking them to her favorite Italian restaurant. It was supposed to be located somewhere the birthday girl explained it as "the Heart of San Diego".

"Looks like we're taking the Armada!" she sang. For the ones who weren't from Earth she added while her parents weren't looking, "It's a large car that can fit up to eight people."

The car was large and a sleek black. There were three seats in the backseat, and in the further back the mom was pulling up the extra three backseats that were set down in the trunk.

"But there's going to be ten of us," Yuuri pointed out when he looked inside and felt the black material on the seats. "How will we all fit?"

To answer the question Marley scooped up Greta into her arms while letting Tristan enter first since his car seat was at the end. "Two people are just gonna have to sit on someone's lap. Greta can sit on mine since she's not that heavy. And Mage can sit next to me so the four of you should try figuring out the back-backseat." Then she unfolded the seat next to the opened door, thereby creating a small passageway to pass through to reach the back-backseat.

"I can always sit on someone's lap," Mage cooed. "Then someone else can sit next to Mars." And to that Conrad rebutted stating the double black can... Oh you get the picture... That made Wolf red with jealousy. "Yeah, Wolfie-san, you're gonna have to take care of that blush," she whispered. "Unlike in your world Marley's parents aren't exactly used to same-sex relationships." Smirking she climbed in next.

_**Seating Chart:**_

_**Dad, Mom (front seat)**_

_**Marley and Greta, Mage, Tristan (back seat)**_

_**Wolfram, Yuuri and Conrad, Gwendal (back-backseat)**_

The radio was on, so this is a list of the songs that were remembered being played (some may have been heard more than once), and then the people who enjoyed them. Any song Yuuri requested the lyrics for will have a (Y) symbol. Any song Marley and Tristan sang will have an (MT) symbol.

_**"The Ceiling" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis- Conrad, Mars, Mage**_

_**"The Way" by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller- Greta, Mars, Mage**_

_**"Mirrors" (x2) by Justin Timberlake- (Y) (MT) Mars, Greta, Wolfram, Tristan**_

_**"Battle Scars" by Lupe Fiasco ft. Guy Sebastian- (MT) Mars, Tristan, Mage, Greta, Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad**_

_**"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons- (MT) Mars, Tristan, Gwendal?, Conrad, Wolfram**_

_**"Clarity" by Zedd ft. The Foxes- Mars, Greta, Wolfram (x2)**_

_**"Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink and Fun.- (MT) Yuuri, Mars, Tristan, Wolfram**_

(Okay, so lets just say Marley enjoyed all of the songs on the radio, so her name won't be popping up on the list from this point. Damn, all her favorite songs seem to be playing on her bday today!)

**_"Ho Hey" by Lumineers- (MT) Mage, Tristan, Yuuri, Conrad, Greta_**

**_"I Love It" by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX- Mage, Greta_**

**_"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by _****_Fall Out Boy- (MT) Tristan, Gwendal?, Wolfram_**

A couple other songs later...

The car finally pulled into a space at a parking lot building across the street from the Italian restaurant on the second floor. In the backseat Marley, Mage, Greta, and Tristan hopped out of the car so they could unfold the seat. Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad, and Gwendal exited the car to stretch since it felt rather cramped in the back-backseat. After Marley's parents got out and locked the doors they all walked through the lot to the staircase, where the mom told Tristan not to race down the stairs with Mars, Mage, and Greta. In the end Greta somehow won the race.

Wolfram gazed at his surroundings at his place near the back of the group when they made it out of the building. These machines Yuuri explained as "cars" sped on the black roads on the intersection. Some buildings were filled on the ground floor by several small shops and restaurants. At the end of the sidewalk was a large restaurant that had many people waiting outside. He tugged on Yuuri's, who was right beside him, shirt, grabbing his attention.

"Yuuri, what's that giant colosseum we passed by?"

"Oh, well that's a baseball stadium. A lot of the major cities in this country have their own baseball team. Here this city's team is called the Padres." And before Wolf could ask his next question, since he had a feeling what it was, Yuuri quickly added, "The team's basically called the Padres because of the first missionary, which was built here back then."

Just the Marley slowed down to be at Yuuri and Wolfram's pace. "Wow, Yuuri-san, you sure know a lot about different baseball teams besides the Red Sox."

"Well I really like American baseball, so that's why I've been learning about these other teams... Hey, is that the Italian restaurant over at the end? The one with lots of people?"

She nodded happily and skipped along to the front with Tristan, Mage, and Greta. She looked back at the males. "You guys are gonna love this place! There's a reason why this is my favorite restaurant!"

_A while later..._

The Tamachan family took up a booth inside the Italian restaurant when Marley's mom pointed out that the birthday girl should sit with her family. Mage and Greta ended up sitting at a four-seated table with Gwendal and Conrad. Wolfram, after much convincing and a bit of whining, managed to get a table with Yuuri all to himself. He sipped his strawberry-flavored Italian soda (which he decided to try when he was told it was sweet) as they all waited for their main courses, filling up on sourdough bread for the moment.

"Nice restaurant, huh?" Yuuri commented. "I've never been to an Italian restaurant before, so I'm hoping that the food's good." He looked over Wolfram's shoulder at the booth table. "Looks like Marley really likes bread."

Wolfram turned around to see the birthday girl taking most of the sourdough bread in the family's basket, and then arguing with Tristan over who gets the last slice. Their mom complained that they both had too much bread and that their meals were on their way, and so took it upon herself to eat the slice right in front of them. The two siblings looked as if they were going to strangle her just for eating it. When their parents weren't looking Mage slipped Marley and Tristan two pieces of bread each from her basket since she and Greta didn't finish theirs. The blonde and double black watching them chuckled softly.

Eventually everyone's meals finally reached their tables, and pretty soon their mouths as well. Although the dishes were adult size, including Greta's when she said she could finish an adult-sized serving of ravioli, Marley was the one to finish first in the first ten minutes. Her brother began complaining that she eats too fast, and tried eating his meatball and broccoli at a quicker pace. Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal all settled on simple plates of spaghetti, and nonetheless found their meals delicious. Mage ended up sharing with Greta on the ravioli after she finished her chicken penne.

In the end there was dessert. Wolfram, Conrad, Marley's parents, and Mage got spumoni ice cream. Marley, Gwendal, and Yuuri got vanilla. Only Greta and Tristan got cherry-flavored juice bars, which they finished quickly. Since it was her birthday Marley was also served a chocolate cake on the house, and when she couldn't finish it Tristan took it upon himself to take some as did the blonde Mazoku; she also insisted on feeding the cake to him, to which he immediately declined. At this her parents learned she has some kind of crush on him, and they guessed was okay since it seemed Wolfram was simply 15 years old; yeah, they didn't know Mazoku are about five to six times the human years, or what Mazoku were in general.

As soon as the entire group finished without having to take along any leftovers (not counting the extra loaf of sourdough bread Marley ordered to go), they left the restaurant to head to this shopping area called Fashion Valley, where Marley's mom showed her daughter the Tiffany necklace they picked out together. Wolfram ended up dragging Yuuri to the family's (more like the Marley and her mother's) favorite clothing store Nordstrom, but Yuuri said he wasn't planning on buying anything; this was shocking since the blonde even took the time to give him the puppy-dog eyes. The birthday girl, on the other hand, got her dad to buy her a dress she's been eyeing from the anniversary sale that's been taking place for a while since the beginning of July. Noticing how disappointed Wolfram was, Marley promised him to take him on a shopping spree the next time they come here; the blonde found himself thinking that she strangely resembled his mother when _she_ goes shopping.

"Is there anything else that's going to happen today?" Mage asked her friend while they were getting into the car. "I've been reading your thoughts. You keep saying 'She's coming today! She's coming today!' Tell me, who's this person you keep thinking about?" Fortunately the parents were too busy talking about something to even notice Mage just said she read their daughter's thoughts.

Marley glanced at her. "First of all, don't go reading my mind just because you're magic. Secondly, my godsister Matilda's gonna be sleeping over tonight! [3] And tomorrow we're going to another restaurant for brunch! Remember that nice buffet restaurant, the one with the lighthouse next to it?"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to go there! You've got good tastes in restaurants sometimes, Mars."

"That's because I like buffet restaurants and ordering food off the adult menus."

_That night..._

Marley's godsister Matilda's eyes grew wide when she met Yuuri and the gang. First of all, she knew Marley had a thing for anime and so was pretty shocked to see they looked exactly like the characters she was shown. Secondly, she freaked out when she met Mage; in the pink bedroom where she met them all, the double green just popped out of nowhere in a puff of green smoke singing "Pop goes the weasel~!". And that meant Marley had to explain that she and Mage had special powers. Thirdly, Wolfram was just as hot as her godsister described him. Matter of fact, she pulled Marley over and whispered into her ear, "Wow, he's dreamy~!"

Once again the males were forced to stay away from the room, but that didn't stop them from eavesdropping. There wasn't any music playing, though. It was just gossiping.

"So, do you like anybody, Greta?" Matilda can be heard asking Yuuri's daughter.

"I don't know, really," was the reply. "There's this one boy, but I'm not sure if he even likes me that way..."

"Wha?!" Marley exclaimed. "You have a crush on somebody?! C'mon, you can tell us! Please, please, please?!"

"Hmm... I guess I can say. His name is..." Her voice trailed off, meaning she was whispering the name. Yuuri had to be held back by Wolfram so he wouldn't bang on the door shouting for an answer. "... I met him at the markets this one time. He helped me pick out a necklace and said, 'You should find a necklace as beautiful as yourself.' It made me feel like I had to faint!" The other girls squealed.

Outside, Yuuri whimpered softly, "My baby girl is so grown up!" He looked as if he were on the verge to tears. [Insert Wolfram calling him a wimp here.]

"But the thing is that he's a commoner," Greta stated. "In a few years I'll have to find _royal_ suitors. But that guy I met, it's not every day you hear someone say that and mean it! And I really do like him! Maybe if I request it, I can see if I can get him to be a suitor too. Since he's a commoner it might be tricky."

When Yuuri heard this he slammed the door open and shouted, "Greta, if you want to find someone like that boy you met then so be it!" Then he got all wimpy when he added, "But please don't think about it 'til you're older! Please don't be grown up yet!"

The girls were silent. They just stared up at the four males who were spying on them. Marley stood up and, carrying a pillow with her, walked over to Yuuri. She just stood there for a few seconds before whacking his head with her pillow.

"That's the second time you've eavesdropped on us!" she yelled at them. "Mind giving the girls some privacy?! Tomorrow we're leaving after brunch ends, so you better waste your time doing something else!" Then something popped up into her mind. "Oh wait, I didn't open the present I got from the maids back at the castle!" From her backpack she took out the decorated box Doria gave her and opened it. "How sweet~! They made gingerbread cookies!"

Something popped into Yuuri's mind as well. "Hey Marley." The girl in pink lifted her head before she could even try one of the cookies. "We have some things prepared too! We all figured the gifts out while we were at that outdoor mall." He pulled Wolfram out of the room and closed the door behind them, and it was like that for a few minutes. When they got back they were holding a couple boxes. "Go on and open them!"

Blushing at how Yuuri had them get her something for her birthday, Marley sat on the bed as she opened the boxes. She unwrapped the box with the light brown wrapping paper and found a sharp dagger; this had to be from Conrad. Next she opened the green box and found a small stuffed wolf that had gray fur with small black patches and bright blue eyes, and she knew it was from Gwendal when he commented how it was supposed to be a pig. Finally she opened the black and white striped box to find... her iTouch. She picked it up and looked at Yuuri. He turned it on and switched to the part where all the music is stored. A song began to play, and the girls immediately identified it as "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.

Without even a warning Wolfram sat right next to the birthday girl on the bed and began to sing along. "_Aren't you something to admire? 'Cause your shine is something like a mirror..._" Everyone else watched, crowding around the bed. Mage secretly took out her camera and phone and began to record everything. Marley buried her face in her hands to hide the growing red blush upon her cheeks. Wolfram, who wasn't allowes to hide his face, exposed his blush for everyo be else to see; for him this was pretty embarrassing. Once the song was over he stood up and headed out the door without another word, dragging Yuuri along with him. Conrad and Gwendal bid the girls good night before following the younger males downstairs.

"Interesting," Mage commented.

"That Wolfram actually agreed to sing?" Greta suggested the answer for why the double green foume this performance interesting.

"That Marley's parents and brother didn't come into our room to tell us to shut up," she answered. She put her electronics away and turned to the bed to see a passed out Marley. "Looks like she fainted after Wolfram finished singing. Oh well, time to sleep." The other two girls had to help Mage lift their friend (godsister for Matilda) so she would be resting fully on top of her pink bed before going to sleep themselves.

_The next morning..._

For brunch everyone dressed nice. Marley put on a tael blue dress with black flats. Instead of borrowing from Mars, Mage magically changed Greta into a purple spaghetti-strap sundress with matching colored sandals. The double green decided on a simple white dress with black flats but kept her braid up, giving her a bit of a tomboyish look Matilda was the only girl who didn't wear a dress, but instead a pair of skinny jeans with a light gray poncho shirt and gray Toms. Since Marley wasn't allowed to bring her backpack along she had to secretly shrink it and store it in her new Coach bag that the clone apparently got from the mom a few shopping trips prior; Mage was an exception because she said that her family would be picking her up after brunch.

When the girls went downstairs they saw the males already dressed, Gwendal and Conrad in dress shirts with ties and slacks and Yuuri and Wolfram in plaid button-up shirts with nice jeans (green and white for Wolf and black and white for Yuuri). Their story for bringing their things with them was that they would be tleaving after brunch as well. Basically Marley's friends had the same case as Matilda.

Since there was a new addition to the number of people riding in the Armada, here's the new seating chart:

_**Seating Chart:**_

_**Dad, Mom (front seat)**_

_**Marley and Greta, Matilda, Tristan (back seat)**_

_**Wolfram, Yuuri and Conrad, Gwendal and Mage (back-backseat)**_

Yeah, getting Mage to sit on Gwendal's lap took some convincing for both people in question.

_Way later, early afternoon... (I'm feeling lazy)_

By around 12:30 PM brunch was finished, which meant a certain gang had to leave. After saying goodbye to Matilda, Marley went to go help her friends grab their things from the trunk of the car. Her parents offered to drive them to wherever thy lived, but that would be pretty hard considering the fact they lived in an alternate dimension so... yeah... Once they got their bags (filled with clothes a certain pair of girls magically whipped up on July 12th) they all headed for the bathroom, Yuuri telling the now teenager's parents they would grab a taxi; you can understand why it was Yuuri who told them this since he's also from Earth. Marley was going to go too, both because she was coming along and also because she seriously had to go.

No one was in the bathroom when the three females and four males came over. After much persuading and whining and threatening, they all went inside the ladies' room without anyone noticing. The seven entered a large stall meant for handicapped people and women who pushed strollers, which was where Marley called her clone.

"Hey Clone me... Yeah, we gotta trade places. You haven't been causing trouble, right...?... Oh, well that's good... We're at that lighthouse buffet restaurant in the women's bathroom... Yes, I managed to get the guys in here too... No, I won't take a picture of Yuuri while we're in here!... So you'll be here in a few since you already started driving?... Great! See ya soon!" Locking her phone, Mars turned to the others and told them to turn around because she still had to pee, and she might as well use the toilet in the stall they were all occupying. Yuuri noted that this had to be one of the most embarrassing things to happen to him. [Insert Wolfram calling him a wimp here.]

While Marley was briefly outside so she could wash her hands, a portal opened in the stall and a giant bubble flew out. Clone Marley landed on her feet, and she was wearing the same dress as the real person. The look-alikes briefly greeted each other before Mage created a large Fanfic Bubble fit for seven people; she was pretty sure Yuuri and the others wanted to be dragged by a bubble again, which they didn't to be clear. Before the double green entered the front seat the raven-locked girl pulled her out.

"As I recall you're still not allowed to drive!" she reminded her friend.

"Sheesh, you mess up one time and you end up getting your driving pro ledges away!" Mage replied. "Ugh... Whatever, let's just go!" As soon as Marley got into the driver's seat Mage finally entered and closed the door, signaling for the driver to fly through the portal. The minute the portal closed behind them the bubble went into Lightspeed Mode and zoomed off.

And after about an hour after this, meaning they were halfway through the Anime Universe to their destination, Greta said something that made Yuuri want to mentally cry again.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

**Okay, so it's two o'clock in the morning where I'm living, I just got home from a trip to an amusement park about thirty minutes ago, and I'm dead tired. And yet I still have energy to write... Hmm...**

**[1]: Yeah, I'm not a big Giants fan... Go Padres! ^_^**

**[2]: Seriously Gwendal, how do you say that with such a straight face?!**

**[3]: Matilda is based on my godsister in real life, but Matilda isn't her real name. And btw, I showed my godsister in real life a picture of Wolfram because we both love blondes with green eyes, and she really did say Wolfie was hot. I totally support that statement.**

**Finally I can say what Mage got me for ma b-day that was almost three months ago. It was this weird necklace. Care to explain, Magie?**

**Mage: Firstly, don't call me that! Secondly, how about a little thing you can use to explain it.**

**Me: What?**

**Mage: Starts with a "c"...**

**Me: Oh... Mage, you are like a human plot bunny! ^_^**

**Mage: *puts on headband with bunny ears on top and smiles***

**I am preparing a special Halloween chapter, in which I must warn you that it contains some to a shitload of gore. Just a heads up, but maybe if I have time I can write another chapter!**


End file.
